


Только сильнейший

by cardamon



Category: Death Note, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardamon/pseuds/cardamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Только сильнейший

Часть 1  
Пирожные были великолепны. Л промокнул салфеткой губы, с сожалением стирая с них шоколадно-ореховый привкус, и, наконец, обратил внимание на застывшую рядом с его столиком официантку.  
\- Семьсот пятьдесят песо, - с улыбкой сообщила она, протягивая поднос со счетом.  
\- Пожалуйста, подождите одну секунду, - произнес Л, выговаривая слова с великолепным аристократическим прононсом.  
Он протянул руку к подносу, но вместо счета взял лежавший рядом яркий рекламный листок.  
\- А это что такое?  
\- О, разве вы не видели рекламу? Какой-то богач организовал соревнования по капоэйре!  
Официантка хихикнула - не потому, что ей вдруг стало весело, а потому, что именно такого поведения от нее ожидали клиенты.  
\- Забавно, - протянул Л, сунул листок в карман - и, толкнув на официантку стол, бросился к выходу.  
Аханье официантки, звон разбившихся тарелок, крик охранника, свист, призывающий полицейского, мягкий живот вдруг возникшей на пути полной дамы в расшитом люрексом фиолетовом платье, хозяин кафе, вставший на выходе с раскинутыми, как у распятого Христа, руками, взволнованный говор туристов, визг тормозов, ругань, нагревшийся капот, через который Л перепрыгнул, лишь на мгновение коснувшись его рукой - и, наконец, сонный покой узеньких переулков, двориков и протоптанных через чужие сады тропинок.  
Присев на бортик забитого мусором фонтана, Л несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, и облизал пересохшие губы.  
Ощущение сладости исчезло, сменившись соленым привкусом пота, но это ничего. В городе много кафе и ресторанов, и много легковерных людей - намного больше, чем денег в кармане Л.  
Кстати, о карманах... Л вытащил порядочно измятый глянцевый листок, с которого ему белозубо ухмыльнулся Марк Дакаскос, и прочитал:  
“Только сильнейшие! Чемпионат по капоэйре! Никаких правил! Никаких ограничений! Всего лишь перечисли 50 долларов на указанный ниже счет - и получи билет. Или возьми эту рекламу, и приходи бесплатно, как участник! Приз победителю - 100 тысяч долларов! Учредитель приза - известный филантроп сеньор Ватари! В этот раз право на победу есть у каждого - не только у спортивных звезд!”  
\- Сто тысяч долларов, - прошептал Л.- Надо сказать Мисоре...  
И, аккуратно сложив буклет, побрел вниз, к теряющимся в жаркой дымке трущобам.

Мисора Наоми объявилась в городе шесть лет назад - Л тогда исполнилось двенадцать. Чокнутая гринга спрыгнула с борта сухогруза, перевозившей апельсины в Каракас, доплыла до берега, и, сунув собиравшим водоросли детишкам монетку в двадцать пять центов (последнюю, обнаружившуюся в кармане), попросила показать ей место, где можно обсушиться и переночевать. Позже по трущобам прошел слушок, будто Мисора работала в ФБР. Поговаривали, что в Штатах она вляпалась в какую-то сомнительную историю, в которой фигурировали наркотики и внезапная смерть нескольких сослуживцев, но толком никто ничего не знал - да и не интересовался. Море выкинуло на берег чокнутую грингу, как выкидывало до этого самые разнообразные вещи, и с этим следовало жить.  
А вопросами пусть задается тот, у кого нет других занятий.  
Л встретился с Мисорой примерно через год после того, как она поселилась в развалюхе на берегу океана. Вначале он, как и другие мальчишки, выполнял ее поручения - приносил ей дешевую кашасу, время от времени бегал с какими-то записками, после которых у Мисоры на пару дней появлялись деньги, и иногда - клянчил для нее в долг еду.  
За все это Мисора расплачивалась мелкими монетками, а когда монетки заканчивались - рассказами.  
\- Вот, - говорила она, - это у нас труп.  
И выкладывала на пол пробку от пивной бутылки.  
\- Вы входите отсюда... Видите его... из перерезанного горла течет кровь. О чем говорит?  
\- Что его пришили? - пищал чей-то тонкий голос.  
\- Что его пришили только что, - соображал Л. - Потому что кровь еще не загустела. И убийца может быть где-то в доме.  
\- Точно, - кивала Мисора. - Предположим, он прячется под кроватью. Вы подходите, он хватает вас за ногу, вы падаете на пол, на правый бок...  
Вначале Мисора показывала приемы всем, кто приходил слушать ее рассказы. Потом как-то само собой случилось, что из слушателей - и учеников, - остался один Л. Может, это произошло потому, что у других детей были родители, которым не нравилось общение их отпрысков с сумасшедшей и вечно пьяной грингой. А может, причиной была парочка драк, с помощью которых Л объяснил ребятам, что такой ценный источник информации должен принадлежать ему одному.  
Может, были и другие причины. По крайней мере, однажды Мисора обмолвилась:  
\- Ты на него похож. Такие же волосы, и возраст тот же... Наркотиками не балуешься?  
\- Не-а... У тебя был сын? - заинтересовался Л.  
\- Нет. Неважно. Принеси мне выпить.  
\- Деньги давай, - напомнил Л.  
\- Скажешь, в понедельник расплачусь, - отмахнулась Мисора. - И вот еще что - когда вернешься, разберись в кладовке. Будешь в ней спать.  
На следующее утро Л был разбужен бесцеремонным пинком и выкрикнутым прямо в ухо требованием сварить кофе.  
\- И поторопись! Пока меня не стошнило прямо тебе в постель. Чертова кашаса...  
Выпив кофе, Мисора села на пороге развалюхи, и поманила Л рукой.  
\- Начинай делать джингу, - сказала она. - Медленно... нет, еще медленнее... Слышишь, как шумят волны? Подстройся под ритм. И раз... и... раз...  
С этого дня начались тренировки.

Как обычно, Мисора проводила сиесту, покачиваясь в подвешенном к старой жакаранде гамаке, и нянча у груди бутыль с мутной желтоватой жидкостью.  
Несмотря на расфокусированный взгляд, она ловко поймала брошенное Л яблоко, и с наслаждением впилась зубами в сочный плод.  
\- А чего-то посущественнее нет? - спросила она, дожевав яблоко до хвостика.  
\- Деньги давай! - повторил многолетнюю присказку Л. - Изабель сказала, что больше не отпустит в долг - пока не расплатимся.  
\- Можно подумать, что лавка Изабель - единственная в городе, - буркнула Мисора. - Здесь куча магазинов - и большая их часть принадлежит совершенно посторонним людям. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы немного перераспределить материальные блага.  
\- Я торопился, - признал Л. - Вот, смотри, что я нашел!  
Он протянул Мисоре рекламный буклет, и добавил:  
\- С сотней тысяч баксом мы сможем отлично устроиться. И это бесплатно! Почитай, что написано мелким шрифтом - что сеньор Ватари берет на себя все расходы. Не нужны ни взносы, ни страховка.  
\- А совсем мелким шрифтом написано, что он не отвечает ни за какие травмы, полученные в ходе соревнований, - сказала, сощурившись, Мисора.  
\- Ну... риск, конечно, есть, - признал Л. - Но я подсчитал - вероятность того, что я проиграю, меньше трех процентов. Вероятность того, что меня покалечат - около девяти с половиной. Мои шансы выше, чем при краже булочки в супермаркете!  
Мисора повертела в руках буклет, и вдруг, смяв, отбросила в сторону.  
\- Ты не пойдешь, - сказала она. - Это решено. Я помню это имя - Ватари. Помню по ориентировкам. Там было что-то, связанное с мафией, но... никаких доказательств.  
\- Это, наверное, было давно, - возразил Л, но Мисора его уже не услышала.  
Прижав к груди опустевшую бутыль, она начала тихо посапывать в такт скрипу раскачивающегося гамака.  
\- Но сто тысяч баксов, - упрямо прошептал Л. - Это несправедливо, что они достанутся кому-то другому!  
Подобрав смятый буклет, он зашел в хижину, и сунул его под свой матрас.

Когда Л проснулся, между кустами еще цеплялись клочья утреннего тумана. Небо было серым, и по забытому под жакарандой гамаку громко барабанили стекающие с листьев капли.  
Сбросив футболку, Л быстро плеснул себе в лицо оставшейся в умывальнике водой.  
\- Сто тысяч, - прошептал он одними губами. - Сто тысяч же!..  
Через несколько минут он уже бежал по пустынному пляжу, перепрыгивая пустые бутылки и кучи коричневых водорослей. Плотный, укатанный тяжелыми волнами песок холодил босые ступни, но в затылок уже начали припекать первые утренние лучи солнца. Добежав до лежавших на берегу рыбацких лодок, Л свернул направо, к лавке тетушки Изабель. Не сбавляя скорости, он помчался вверх по извилистой узкой тропке, проскочил, пригнувшись, под развешанным бельем, сорвал с вырвавшейся из-за ограды ветки влажное от росы манго, вспугнул копошащихся в пыли кур, и, наконец, остановился возле заброшенного склада, сквозь пустые окна которого тянулись к свету длинные бледные стебли усыпанных колючками сорняков.  
Несколько секунд Л просто стоял, переводя дыхание. Здесь, возле старого склада, нужно было внимательно смотреть под ноги. Среди густой травы прятались гнилые доски, битые, скользящие под ногами кирпичи, осколки заросшего мхом стекла, куски арматуры и части каких-то загадочных механизмов, не нашедшие применения даже у запасливых обитателей трущоб. Не знающий, что к чему, человек, мог бы покалечиться здесь с такой же легкостью, как во время пробежки по минному полю.  
Впившись зубами в перезрелую мякоть манго, Л медленно побрел по едва заметной тропке, ведущей к боковому входу в склад.  
Из темного проема тянуло сыростью, с балок свисали длинные полотнища грязной паутины, и все выглядело так, словно с прошлого визита здесь ничего не изменилось. И все же, что-то заставило Л насторожиться.  
Он вошел внутрь - и только тогда краем глаза заметил какое-то движение. Не раздумывая, он тут же присел на корточки, спрятавшись за проржавевшей до потери формы кабиной грузоподъемника. Потом осторожно выглянул, прикрываясь повисшей на одной петле дверцей - и сощурился, разглядывая объявившегося на складе чужака.

Этот человек двигался беззвучно - не было слышно ни дыхания, ни глухого стука босых пяток. С обманчивой вялостью взмахнув ногой, он вдруг подпрыгнул, и, перевернувшись, приземлился на руки. На долю секунды чужак замер, опираясь о бетонный пол лишь кончиками пальцев - а потом свернулся, спрятав голову между коленями, и, словно клубок, и покатился к груде бетонных обломков, ощерившихся острыми железными прутьями.  
В самый последний момент, когда Л уже почти уверился, что чужак вот-вот наколется на ржавый прут, как цыпленок - на вертел, тот вдруг вытянулся, и одним прыжком переместился влево, подальше от опасных обломков.  
“А он хорош”, - вынужденно признал Л, глядя на пляску взлетающих вверх ног в задравшихся почти до колен широких джинсах. В этих движениях чувствовалось что-то насмешливое - словно незнакомец таким образом бросал Л вызов. Непроизвольно сжав кулаки, Л медленно поднялся из-за укрытия, и скользящим шагом двинулся к расчищенному посреди склада пятачку.  
Чужак перевернулся в воздухе, как сорвавшийся с ветки кот, присел, упираясь в пол костяшкам - и вдруг, качнувшись в тень, исчез, оставив после себя только кружащиеся в солнечном луче пылинки.  
Втянув голову в плечи, чтобы прикрыть себя от неожиданного удара, Л бросился к центру склада. Он подкрался сперва к куче бетонных обломков, затем заглянул за смятую, словно рукой великана, лестницу, ведущую на давно обвалившийся второй этаж, уже не таясь, расшвырял в стороны ящики - но незнакомец исчез, словно его никогда и не было.  
\- Ну же, - выдохнул Л, цепляясь за шаткое перекрытие, и заглядывая на открытый всем ветрам и дождям второй этаж, - где ты? Спорим, я тебя побью, как бы ты ни выделывался?  
Никого не увидев, он спрыгнул вниз, и вытер о джинсы испачканные в пыли ладони.  
\- Трус, - пробормотал он. - Ну и ладно. Наверняка только и умеешь, что выделываться. А мне некогда...  
“Меня ждут мои сто тысяч баксов”, - мысленно закончил он, и, пнув на прощание пустой ящик, вышел наружу.

К тому времени, когда Л вернулся домой, солнце уже поднялось довольно высоко. Мисора сидела на пороге, окутанная густым ароматом свежесваренного кофе.  
\- Где тебя носит, - проворчала она, делая глоток и отбрасывая назад длинные нечесаные волосы. - Воды надо принести. И я сказала Изабель, что ты с ней на днях расплатишься...  
\- И была такой убедительной, что она дала тебе еще в долг?  
Налив себе кофе, Л принялся кидать в него сахар, пока тот не нагромоздился в чашке бело-коричневой зернистой горкой.  
\- На тебе одном разориться можно, - сообщила Мисора. - Куда в тебя столько лезет? Не говоря уже о том, что сахар - белая смерть.  
\- Для вас, гринго, все хорошее - смерть. Сахар, табак, кока, даже любовь, - промычал Л, ложкой выгребая из чашки густой сироп. - Потому что вы не знаете, что со всем этим делать. Я ведь сахар ем не от скуки, а потому, что мне нужно много энергии.  
\- Ну-ну, - с иронией покивала Мисора. - Знаю я, для чего тебе нужна энергия. Чтобы выдавать себя за эксцентричного туриста, и наедаться в ресторанах пирожными, а потом убегать, не заплатив. Разве для этого я тебя учила иностранным языкам?  
\- Это риторический вопрос? - по-английски и с произношением выпускника Итона поинтересовался Л.  
\- Да, - вздохнула Мисора. - Поэтому отставь в сторону чашку, и покажи мне, на что я трачу свое время.  
Л одним глотком втянул в себя оставшийся в чашке кофе, слизнул прилипшие к краю крупицы сахара, и, загребая ногами песок, вышел на середину двора.  
Мисора повернула рукоятку радио, зажурчавшего ритмом танцевальной мелодии.  
\- Двигайся мягче... и не останавливайся, ни на секунду не останавливайся. Как только ты остановился, тебя, считай, подловили, - сказала она, прихлопывая ладонью по пустой банке из-под томатного соуса. - Ты тощий, легкий, и любой, кто хоть немного тяжелее, раздавит тебя в три секунды. Под словом “любой” я имею в виду весь остальной мир, учти это. Поэтому не останавливайся! Опирайся на пальцы, а не на всю стопу...  
Выгнувшись назад, Л уперся ладонями в землю, встал на голову, и, перевернувшись, тут же присел корточки, выбросив вперед правую ногу.  
\- Двенадцать часов пятнадцать минут, - вдруг сообщило радио. - Через некоторое время мы продолжим музыкальную программу, а сейчас - рекламная пауза.  
Л вскочил на ноги, и бросился в свою комнату в кладовке.  
\- Мне пора! - крикнул он, надевая футболку и засовывая под нее слегка разгладившийся за ночь буклет. - Черт, уже опаздываю...  
\- Не забудь про деньги для Изабель! - крикнула вслед Мисора, и только после этого, нахмурившись, поинтересовалась: - Надеюсь, ты не задумал какую-нибудь глупость?  
\- Нет! - уже выбежав на дорогу, крикнул Л. - Ничего такого!  
“Сто тысяч баксов не могут быть глупостью”, - сказал он себе. - “Глупостью было бы отдать их кому-нибудь другому”

Возле стадиона, где должны были проводиться соревнования, было людно. Даже Л, с его юркостью и узкой костью, было нелегко протиснуться сквозь жаркую, потеющую под полуденным солнцем, пахнущую адской смесью табака, духов и косметики толпу. Пару раз он чувствовал в заднем кармане своих джинсов чьи-то шустрые пальцы - но, против обыкновения, оставил это без внимания. Карманы его были пусты, так что воришек не ждало ничего, кроме разочарования, а вот времени для того, чтобы пройти регистрацию, оставалось все меньше.  
После нескольких минут, заполненных пинками, отдавленными пальцами и руганью, Л прижался носом к забранному решеткой окошку, и сунул в щель свой буклет.  
\- Тут сказано, что участвовать может любой, правильно? И победитель получит сто тысяч баксов, да? - уточнил он, заглядывая в глаза полному узкоглазому распорядителю - то ли японцу, то ли китайцу.  
\- Да, сеньор Демегава? - повторил Л, прочитав имя на криво приколотом бэйджике.  
\- Все имеют абсолютно одинаковое право на приз - в случае победы. Вне зависимости от предыдущих спортивных наград и достижений, - напыщенно сообщил распорядитель. - С другой стороны, организаторы соревнований не берут на себя никакой ответственности за какие бы то ни было неурядицы. Все, что мы гарантируем - это помещение для отдыха между боями, превосходное питание, и материалы для первой медицинской помощи.  
Л показалось, что эти слова звучат не особенно обнадеживающе - особенно, уточнение насчет “первой медицинской помощи”.  
“То есть, бинты и перекись нам дадут, но с более серьезными ранами выпрут на улицу... если повезет, и если этот сеньор Ватари не боится, что на него нажалуются в полицию”, - подумал Л, глядя, как сеньор Демегава оформляет ему пропуск. - “Потому что, если полиция не купленная, то раненых попросту прикончат, чтобы избежать шума. Ладно, мне об этом нечего волноваться. Надо только не дать себя побить - вот и все. И уйти отсюда с деньгами”.  
\- Готово... Л, - распорядитель просунул сквозь щель узкую полоску пластика, и нажал на какую-то, невидимую Л, кнопку.  
Дверь рядом с зарешеченным окошком открылась, обдав Л искусственной прохладой кондиционированного воздуха.  
\- Прошу, - махнул рукой сеньор Демегава. - И поторопись - первые бои начнутся уже через двадцать минут. Ты - последний, кого я зарегистрировал.

***

\- Приве-ет!  
Крик прозвучал прямо над ухом, но Л не вздрогнул и даже не поморщился - Мисора во время приступов белой горячки визжала куда громче.  
\- Привет,- пробормотал он, и попытался обогнуть заступившую ему путь девушку.  
Но та, сдвинувшись вбок, опять перегородила дорогу.  
\- Меня зовут Миса-Миса. А ты... - девушка всмотрелась в приколотый к футболке бэйджик, и, нахмурив узенький лобик, протянула: - Л... Странное имя. Миса-Миса - намного лучше. И Миса-Миса чокнулась бы, если бы ее называли одной буквой.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - кивнул Л. - Миса-Миса вынуждена дважды повторять свое имя, чтобы оно отложилось в ее памяти, так что единственная буква действительно может вызвать у нее затруднения.  
Девушка забавно округлила рот, встряхнула белокурыми хвостиками, и сообщила:  
\- По-моему, ты говоришь гадости. Мисе-Мисе это совсем не нравится.  
Взметнулась короткая юбка, на мгновение приоткрыв стройные бедра и черные кружевные трусики, и Л едва успел пригнуться, уворачиваясь от нацеленного ему в лицо каблука. Взвизгнув, Миса растопырила тонкие пальцы с выкрашенными черным лаком ногтями. Украшенные подвесками браслеты зазвенели в гипнотическом ритме высыпающихся из кошелька серебряных монет, болтающиеся на цепочках крестики до крови оцарапали выставленную в блоке руку, и Л, ускользая от удара, опять упал на спину. В момент падения он попытался схватить Мису за ногу, но все, что ему удалось - это стащить с нее одну туфлю и черный сетчатый чулок. Вторая туфля, сброшенная самой Мисой, тут же полетела ему в лицо, едва не выбив вытаращенный от напряжения глаз.  
\- Стойте!  
Прорвавшийся сквозь звон браслетов мужской голос словно повернул в Мисе какой-то выключатель. Л увидел, как расслабились ее мышцы, и, с облегчением вздохнув, поднялся на ноги.  
\- Стойте, - повторил, подойдя поближе, молодой человек с блестящими от геля каштановыми волосами. - Я уверен, что произошло какое-то недоразумение. Да, Миса-Миса?  
Девушка тут же ухватила его под руку, и заулыбалась, как младенец, заполучивший вожделенную погремушку.  
\- Может, Миса что-то не так поняла, - согласилась она, заглядывая мужчине в глаза.  
\- Такое наверняка иногда случается, - буркнул Л.  
\- Да, к сожалению, - снисходительно улыбнулся молодой человек, и, не обращая внимания на повисшую на его локте девушку, протянул Л руку.  
\- Ягами Лайт, - представился он. - Приятно познакомиться. Я - тренер Мисы-Мисы.  
\- И еще - мой жених! - объявила Миса, посмотрев на Л так, словно она не пыталась только что пронзить его насквозь своим каблуком. - Как только я выиграю сто тысяч долларов, мы поженимся.  
Л счел своим долгом развеять возникшие у девушки иллюзии.  
\- Вряд ли это случится, - сказал он.  
\- Почему?!  
\- Потому что сто тысяч долларов выиграю я.  
Милая улыбка Мисы вдруг сменилась гримасой гнева - так быстро, что Л едва поверил случившимся на его глазах изменениям.  
\- Ах, ты... ты... Не будет этого, никогда не будет! - выкрикнула девушка. - Миса-Миса победит, и получит деньги, и мы с Лайтом поженимся, ясно?  
\- Миса, - оборвал ее Лайт. - Никаких драк и скандалов до начала соревнования, помнишь? Л был так добр, что простил тебе твое первое нападение, однако, если ты будешь продолжать в том же духе... Ты же не хочешь, чтобы нас сняли с соревнований?  
Л попытался сообразить, когда это он успел простить Мису, и, в конце концов, решил, что это произошло в тот момент, когда он ввязался в драку, не зная о запрете.  
“Ничего не поделаешь”, - вздохнул он. - “Если я настучу на Мису, ее тренер настучит на меня - и готов поспорить, что именно на это он и намекает. Ничего, посчитаться с ней можно будет и позже”.  
Лайт посмотрел на Л так, словно пытался прочитать его мысли.  
\- Миса так экспансивна! - сказал он.  
Миса тут же перевела полный сомнения взгляд на своего тренера.  
\- Экспа... что? Лайт ведь не будет говорить Мисе-Мисе гадости?  
\- Это значит, что ты любишь меня, дорогая, - покровительственно произнес Лайт.  
“Любопытно”, - отметил Л. - “Кажется, в эмоциональном плане эти отношения так же неравноправны, как и в интеллектуальном. Но кто играет первую скрипку? Лайт умнее, это понятно, однако...”  
\- Но если отбросить в сторону скромность, - продолжил Лайт, - то я должен признать, что у Мисы есть все шансы на победу. Тебе придется нелегко... Л.  
\- Меня это не смущает.  
\- Кстати, могу я узнать - кто твой тренер?  
\- Ее сейчас здесь нет, - отрезал Л.  
\- Я просто спрашиваю, - пожал плечами Лайт. - Кстати, если хочешь освежиться и отдохнуть, то тебе нужно вон в ту дверь. Там сейчас собрались почти все, кто.. с кем стоит иметь дело, скажем так. Ты сам увидишь - большинство из тех, кто участвует в соревнованиях, не представляют собой ничего особенного. Некоторых могла бы побить даже старушка, торопящаяся на рынок, - Лайт негромко хмыкнул, словно недоумевая, как такие люди решились отнять у него - и у Мисы, - время. - Если хочешь их оценить - пройди дальше по коридору, но я уверяю тебя - смотреть там не на что.  
\- Ты настолько хороший тренер, что уже знаешь мой уровень? - поинтересовался Л.  
\- Я очень хороший тренер, - уверенно сказал Лайт. - И я наблюдал за вашей с Мисой стычкой - пусть несколько секунд, но этого было достаточно. Уверяю тебя, Л - тебе нечего делать с теми слабаками.  
\- Спасибо за совет, - пробормотал Л, поглубже засовывая в карман сорванный в драке чулок. - Пожалуй, я действительно пойду, освежусь.  
За дверью рекомендованной Лайтом комнаты раздавались взволнованные голоса, и Л хотел поскорее заглянуть внутрь, чтобы самому составить впечатление о своих соперниках.

Комната отдыха больше походила на номер в дорогом отеле. Музыкальный центр, мини-бар, холодильник, три мягких даже на вид дивана, несколько расставленных в живописном беспорядке кресел, пушистый серый ковер, и - Л глубоко вдохнул, - шоколадный торт, возвышающийся в центре низкого столика. Правда, над тортом угрожающе нависал какой-то белобрысый тип, но он, во-первых, в этот момент был гораздо больше увлечен собственной речью, чем десертом, а во-вторых...  
Во-вторых, решил Л, все неважно, когда есть торт.  
\- Слушайте меня внимательно, - говорил тем временем белобрысый, - это мой шоколадный торт, ясно? Сейчас я пойду и побью того придурка... как его... не важно... и, когда я вернусь, торт должен стоять, где стоял. Ясно?  
\- Но послушай, Мелло, - промямлил круглолицый японец, - Лайт сказал, что не очень-то это хорошо - наедаться во время соревнований.  
\- А с каких это пор Ягами стал моим тренером? Или твоим - а, Матсуда?  
Мелло обернулся к невозмутимому шкафообразному мужчине, сидевшему настолько неподвижно, что Л даже не сразу заметил его присутствие в комнате.  
\- Эй, Моги! Ты уже не тренер Матсуды?  
\- Моги - мой тренер! Не говори ерунды, Мелло, - вскочил с кресла Матсуда.  
\- Тогда почему ты слушаешь указания какого-то Ягами?  
\- Но если он правильно говорит...  
Л решил, что настало время вмешаться.  
\- Прошу прощения, - пробормотал он. - Ягами Лайт - это тренер Мисы-Мисы?  
\- Точно. А ты кто такой? - тут же поинтересовался Мелло. Вытянув шею, он прочитал на бэйджике: - Л... А дальше?  
\- Просто Л. Я записался на соревнования в последнюю минуту.  
\- Настолько последнюю, что Демегава не успел дописать твое имя до конца?  
\- Что-то вроде этого. Но я подумал вот о чем... Ягами Лайт дал тебе хороший совет.  
\- И ты туда же?  
\- Но почему бы тебе не использовать этот совет против него? Например, ты можешь сказать ему, что съел торт, а когда он будет торжествовать, думая, что ты проиграешь какому-нибудь слабаку, ошарашить его своей победой. Тем временем я, так и быть, съем этот торт, и таким образом мы введем Ягами в заблуждение.  
\- И где тут подвох? - нахмурился Мелло.  
Он собрался сказать что-то еще, но тут послышался шум льющейся из крана воды, затем боковая дверь открылась, и в комнату вошел совсем молодой человек с абсолютно белыми волосами и пронзительным взглядом.  
\- Ты не будешь есть этот торт, Мелло, - ровно сказал он. - Поторопись - до схватки осталось семь минут сорок пять секунд.  
\- Но я его одним пальцем, Ниар...  
\- Поторопись.  
Бросив на Л короткий оценивающий взгляд, Ниар развернулся, и опять скрылся в ванной комнате.  
\- Вот незадача, - вздохнул, опять опускаясь в кресло, Матсуда. - Когда он уже выйдет оттуда? У меня живот начинает болеть. Мелло, ты не знаешь?..  
\- Отстань. Ничего я не знаю, - дернулся Мелло. - Хочешь ссать - вон, фикус стоит. Или сходи к слабакам - они не только в ванную пустят, но и задницу тебе подотрут. Все, мне пора!  
У дверей Мелло на мгновение остановился, и, мрачно посмотрев на Л, сказал:  
\- Можешь сожрать мой торт, если хочешь.  
Но почему-то Л уже не так сильно хотелось торта.  
Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось заглянуть в ванную комнату - хотя и по другой причине, чем у ерзающего в кресле Матсуды.  
“Ниар - тренер Мелло. Ясно, почему он возражает против торта - пусть это и глупо, лишать себя перед схваткой удовольствия. Но почему он ведет себя так странно? Пожалуй, пока что он самый непонятный человек в этой компании. А ведь от того, как хорошо я разберусь в их поведении, зависит моя победа... Впрочем, я видел еще не всех”, - сказал себе Л, и, придвинув поближе торт, начал выковыривать из него цукаты.

***  
Взгляды окружающих никогда не мешали Л наслаждаться тортом. Однако руки - совсем другое дело. Руки, внезапно возникающие перед глазами и сжатые в кулаки с побелевшими костяшками, заслуживали того, чтобы их владельцу - крепкому мужчине с пышной шапкой мелко завитых волос, - уделили немного внимания.  
\- Какие-то проблемы? - спросил Л, покосившись на болтающийся у самого его носа бейдж.  
На гладком кусочке картона было написано: “Аизава Сюити, тренер”.  
Быстро глянув по сторонам, Л сделал вывод, что Аизава мог быть тренером только коротко стриженого парня, сидевшего в самом дальнем углу, и читавшего толстую, скучную даже на вид книгу.  
“Это Иде Хидеки”, - сообразил Л, вспомнив пару виденных им газетных фотографий. - “Писали, что он подает надежды, и пару раз он что-то выигрывал... что-то не особенно интересное. С ним я справлюсь в два счета”.  
Если Хидеки казался олицетворением спокойствия, то его тренер весь кипел от возмущения.  
\- Ты кто такой?  
Л молча ткнул пальцем в свой собственный бейджик, но Аизава замотал головой.  
\- Откуда ты такой взялся? Нам тут не нужны всякие... Мы тут не для того собрались, чтобы бесплатно поесть! Если ты из этих, то вали в другое место, и сиди там, жди, пока тебе надают по шее!  
\- Из “этих” - из тех, кто воспользовался рекламным буклетом? - уточнил Л.  
\- Из них самых. Это серьезное дело, - смягчил свой тон Аизава, - и серьезные деньги. Я долго думал, стоит ли разрешать Иде выступать на этом соревновании, но решил, что он готов сделать следующий шаг. Это тебе не какие-нибудь уличные состязания! Мы тут не развлекаемся!  
\- Я заметил, что вам не до развлечений, - пробормотал Л, покосившись на сдвинутый к краю стола торт.  
\- Вот именно! Мне семью кормить надо, - проворчал Аизава, а Матсуда, привстав с кресла, доброжелательно уточнил:  
\- Четыре семьи! Кроме той, что здесь, у вас еще есть семьи в Иокогаме, в Каракасе, и в Майами! И еще та девушка, из парикмахерской... Ай! За что?..  
\- Похоже, вы очень любите семейный уют, - сказал Л, дождавшись окончания экзекуции. - Как выросший на улице сирота, я не могу не позавидовать вашим детям. Вероятно, они счастливы иметь хотя бы четверть отца. И как они будут рады, когда узнают, что у них есть сводные братья и сестры! А ведь они обязательно когда-нибудь об этом узнают. Все секреты всегда выплывают наружу, такое уж у них свойство.  
Аизава заметно побледнел, хотя Л мог бы поклясться, что подумал он не о детях, а о своих четырех женах.  
\- Впрочем, это наверняка произойдет еще не скоро, - продолжил Л, придвигая торт поближе. - Если, конечно, ваш ученик не прославится на этих соревнованиях, и не попадет на телевидение. Я, конечно, намереваюсь сам выиграть эти сто тысяч долларов, однако...  
\- Победителем буду я, - прервал его Матсуда.  
Впервые его голос прозвучал твердо и уверенно. Видно, была какая-то черта, после которой его готовность подчиняться чужому мнению вдруг превращалась в бычье упрямство, и, достигнув этой черты, Матсуда уже ни в чем не сомневался.  
“Это нужно учесть”, - отметил про себя Л. - “Собственные мысли у него бывают редко, но если уж такое случится - он не уступит. Лучше не доводить его до крайности. И в кругу он будет вести себя так же - без особой выдумки, но с готовностью идти до самого конца”.  
\- Победителем будет самый достойный, - уклончиво сказал он. - Разве не в этом смысл соревнований? Кому бы ни досталась победа, на самом деле победит справедливость.  
Глаза Матсуды загорелись, и он вскочил с кресла, громко повторив вслед за Л:  
\- Победит справедливость, и никак иначе! Никаких подтасовок, никаких скидок на славу и прошлые заслуги!  
\- Тише, тише. Успокойся, - похлопал его по плечу Аизава. Пока Л рассуждал о справедливости, Аизава о чем-то напряженно размышлял - и эти размышления проложили на его лбу глубокие морщины. - Уверен, что кто-нибудь обязательно победит, и что все будет по справедливости. М-да... Извините, ребята, вы тут общайтесь, а я пойду, переговорю с Иде. Ему скоро выступать - надо его подбодрить.  
Он отошел в дальний угол, и, присев рядом со своим учеником, что-то жарко зашептал ему на ухо.  
Единственное, что удалось расслышать Л, было досадливое: “Не выкладывайся... будут другие соревнования...”, но этого ему хватило.  
“Теперь бы еще глоток кофе”, - подумал он, наклоняя опустевший кофейник. - “Интересно, как тут вызывают стюарда?”  
Словно в ответ на его мысли, дверь открылась, и в комнату отдыха въехал нагруженный всевозможными лакомствами столик. Въехал он, конечно, не сам по себе - вслед за ним через порог шагнул официант, грозно сверкнул очками, и поинтересовался:  
\- А где господин Ягами? Я принес ему чипсы, как он просил...  
\- Он куда-то ушел вместе с Мисой, - объяснил Матсуда. - Но вы не беспокойтесь - мы ему обязательно все передадим!  
\- Вообще-то, я хотел с ним поговорить, - вздохнул официант, и Л посмотрел на него повнимательнее.  
\- О чем вы хотели поговорить с Лайтом... господин Миками? - спросил он, скользнув взглядом по карточке с именем.  
\- Это личное, если вы не возражаете, - сказал официант, и, быстро сгрузив со столика все привезенные блюда, развернул его к выходу.  
\- Но, может быть, это не настолько личное, чтобы мы не смогли тебе помочь? - возразил Л, соскакивая с кресла, и становясь на пути у официанта. - Или это “личное”, в смысле, что “совсем личное”?  
\- Вам говорили, что вы извращенец? - холодно поинтересовался официант.  
\- Насколько я помню, в первый раз мне это сказали в пять лет - когда я на спор съел паука, - просветил его Л. - Но я предполагаю... нет, я на восемьдесят четыре процента уверен, что знаю, в чем тут дело. Судя по тому, как ты держишься, ты занимаешься капоэйрой. Правда, вряд ли успешно - иначе ты попробовал бы оказаться среди участников, а не среди обслуги. А так как ты интересуешься местонахождением одного из лучших, по слухам, тренеров, и пытаешься привлечь его внимание, оказывая ему мелкие услуги, то...  
\- Не лезь не в свое дело, - отрезал Миками.  
Дернув на себя столик, он распахнул дверь - так резко, что она с громким стуком хлопнула о стену, - и выскочил в коридор.  
\- Задатки неплохие, но слишком зажат и слишком одержим, чтобы стать настоящим капоэйристом, - пробормотал ему вслед Л. - Впрочем, до среднего уровня он подтянется легко.  
\- Если только не вляпается в какую-нибудь нехорошую историю, - вдруг отозвался Моги. Он так и не открыл глаза, и по-прежнему выглядел сонным - но, как оказалось, отлично все слышал. - Знал я таких... Все заканчивалось допингом, наркотиками - и безумием, в конце концов. Может, у какого-нибудь другого тренера он чему-то и научился бы, но только не у Лайта.  
\- Лайт - отличный парень, и прекрасный тренер! - бухнул Матсуда, и, виновато покосившись на Моги, добавил: - Слушай... Я прогуляюсь, а? Я быстро! Сил уже нет никаких терпеть, а ванная комната...  
Моги приоткрыл один глаз, и зевнул.  
\- Если тебе нужно в туалет, скажи Ниару, чтобы поторопился. Или пусть откроет тебе дверь - если у него это надолго.  
Матсуда замялся, но было видно, что еще немного - и он сдастся.  
\- Как-то неудобно, - вздохнул он. - Может, он там чем-нибудь занят?  
\- Я даже не хочу думать, чем можно заниматься в ванной комнате в то время, когда твой ученик борется за победу, - передернулся Аизава. - Это не просто безответственно... Это попросту странно! Мне эта парочка сразу показалась ненормальной.  
Л задумчиво посмотрел на белую дверь, за которой все так же ровно шумела вода.  
Слишком ровно - без всплесков и бульканья, случающихся в тех случаях, когда кто-то принимает ванну.  
Это действительно было странно - если только текущая вода не должна была отвлечь внимание от чего-то другого.  
“Обычно воду открывают в шпионских романах - когда хотят заглушить разговор”, - подумал Л. - “Но мы не в романе. С кем мог бы договариваться Ниар? И о чем?”.  
Он зашарил глазами по комнате, мысленно отмечая вещи, принадлежащие участникам соревнований. Вот яркая спортивная сумка Матсуды, вот кейс его тренера, вот разбухший портфель Аизавы, вот рюкзак Иде... Дамская сумочка, висящая рядом с пластиковым пакетом - это вещи Мисы, а стоящая рядом модная мужская сумка из натуральной кожи наверняка принадлежит Лайту.  
“Где же вещи Ниара и Мелло? Правда, у меня тоже все поместилось в карманах...”  
\- Все, я больше не могу, - вдруг объявил Матсуда. Он решительно подошел к двери, дернул за ручку - и едва успел отскочить в сторону, когда дверь открылась ему навстречу.  
Молча пройдя мимо остолбеневшего Матсуды, Ниар подошел к столику, и принялся изучать разложенные на нем закуски.  
\- Слушай, парень, чем ты там занимался? - не выдержал Аизава. - Здесь не твоя личная квартира, так что, будь добр, подумай об остальных!  
\- Соль вредна для суставов, - вдруг сообщил Ниар, и, схватив стоявшую посреди стола солонку, заторопился обратно в ванную.  
\- Эй! Я еще не... - донесся до Л возмущенный голос Матсуды.  
Когда Ниар опять вышел в комнату, в руках у него был небольшой саквояж. “Выглядит довольно тяжелым для своих размеров”, - отметил Л. - “Интересно, что там внутри?”  
Но свое любопытство ему пришлось отложить до лучших времен.  
Дверь со стуком отворилась настежь, и в комнату вбежал Мелло.  
\- Я победил! - с порога объявил он. - Я его сделал! Я его вот так... а он меня... только ни черта у него не вышло, и я ка-ак ему врезал!..  
После боя Мелло выглядел посвежевшим - словно победа дала ему новые силы. Не останавливаясь, он кружил по комнате, рассказывая - и показывая, - весь ход сражения, демонстрируя уходы от атак, уворачиваясь от невидимого противника, и громко комментируя каждое свое действие.  
\- Ты не устал? - наконец, раздраженно спросил Моги. - Может, отдохнешь?  
\- Да я отлично себя чувствую! Я... Кстати!  
Мелло встал перед Л, и угрожающе наставил на него палец.  
\- Ты воспользовался тем, что у меня все мысли были о схватке, и попытался заморочить мне голову. Не думай, что я этого не заметил!  
Л подождал, не скажет ли Мелло что-нибудь еще, но тот, решив, что его мысль понятна и без разъяснений, молчал.  
Тогда он заговорил сам.  
\- Почему твой тренер все время прятался в ванной комнате? - задал он тот вопрос, который в этот момент волновал его больше всего. - И почему он выбросил соль?  
\- А почему ты у меня об этом спрашиваешь? - тихо - и вовсе не так агрессивно, как секунду назад, - поинтересовался Мелло.  
Л даже показалось, что он слегка побледнел.  
\- Мне любопытно. А Ниар не похож на любителя поговорить.  
Мелло низко наклонил голову.  
\- А я, значит, похож? Ты ошибся. Я тоже не особенно разговорчив, - отрезал он.  
Отвернувшись к двери, он к чему-то прислушался, и добавил:  
\- Сюда идет этот придурок, Миками. Наверное, хочет сказать, что жеребьевка закончена. Сейчас ты узнаешь, с кем тебе предстоит встретиться.  
“У тебя отличный слух”, - хотел сказать Л, но не успел.  
В комнату заглянул Миками, и, сверившись со списком, объявил:  
\- Л, твой первый бой будет с Иде Хидеки, и состоится он через десять минут.

***

Угрожающий гул барабанов заставил Л забыть обо всем лишнем. Странное поведение Ниара, разговоры с Матсудой и Аизавой, стычка с Мисой-Мисой - все это отошло в тень. Он закружился, уходя от атак Иде - мощных, но довольно предсказуемых, уже угаданных в барабанном ритме, направлявшем каждое движение.  
Лица зрителей превратились в расплывчатые пятна, из которых иногда, словно из осколков стекла в калейдоскопе, вдруг складывалась знакомая картинка. Вот - серьезные, внимательные глаза Ягами, наблюдающего за будущими соперниками своей ученицы. Вот... Л едва не сбился с шага, вдруг заметив в толпе лицо Мисоры. Как она узнала, где его искать, где нашла деньги на билет - было загадкой.  
Рядом с Мисорой - какой-то мужчина в пиджаке. В пиджаке - несмотря на жару и духоту. Л, почти не задумываясь, сделал сальто, отпрыгивая к дальнему краю круга, и уводя за собой атакующего его Иде. Лучше держаться подальше - на тот случай, если этому типу вдруг вздумается вытащить спрятанный под пиджаком пистолет, и пострелять.  
От человека с внешностью положительного киногероя можно ожидать чего угодно.  
Но, куда бы не смотрел Л, он все время возвращался взглядом к одному-единственному лицу.  
Незнакомое - Л мог бы поклясться в этом своей будущей победой, - бледное, злое, с нависшей над лбом длинной челкой. Вначале это лицо мелькнуло в толпе, но сразу же исчезло - так быстро, что Л не успел осознать, что же его встревожило, и списал все на слишком ловкое движение Иде, почти доставшего до его ребер. Потом этот человек вдруг оказался среди музыкантов. Он стоял с самого края, прихлопывая ладонями по барабану-атабаке - и Л опять показалось, что Иде неуловимо-быстрым движением успел задеть его плечо.  
“Не отвлекайся”, - приказал себе Л, уходя в сторону. - “Иде не может меня победить - разве что я замру на месте, и позволю вбить себя в песок”.  
Но почему-то Иде успел два раза достать Л - несмотря на то, что тот не останавливался ни на мгновение. Может, он умел больше, чем это казалось на первый взгляд?  
Нет, решил Л, легко падая на руки, и пропуская над собой испачканную в пыли ступню сорок четвертого размера, никаких скрытых талантов у Иде не прорезалось.  
“Дело во мне - что-то меня отвлекает. Что-то”...  
Повинуясь подсказке, услышанной в низком гудении беримбау, Л скользнул вбок - и сразу же получил ногой в живот. Тяжелый удар Иде едва не вышиб из него дух, но одновременно с этим прояснил мысли.  
Дело было в музыке - в рокоте барабанов, который иногда сбивался, заставляя Л медлить. Все это длилось сотые доли секунды - чуть-чуть запоздавший хлопок ладонью по натянутой коже, самую малость замедлившаяся мелодия, но этого хватило, чтобы тело, привыкшее к определенному ритму, замешкалось и растерялось.  
Опершись ладонью на пол, Л быстро глянул в сторону музыкантов. Парень, игравший на барабане, улыбнулся, растянув кончики губ в неестественной гримасе. Л почему-то решил, что эта улыбка предназначена для него - хотя понять, куда смотрит музыкант, было совершенно невозможно.  
Но улыбка была такая, что ее захотелось немедленно стереть - желательно, вместе с блеснувшими в узкой щели рта зубами.  
Тем временем парень рассмеялся, открыто и дружелюбно, хлопнул по плечу своего соседа и что-то сказал ему на ухо. Стоявший рядом барабанщик отодвинулся, освобождая проход, и незнакомец сразу же затерялся в напиравшей сзади толпе.  
Л пришел в себя - и как раз вовремя. Иде, решив закрепить неожиданную удачу, попытался сделать все, чтобы не дать Л подняться. Однако на этот раз ему не повезло. Л ударил его ногой прямо в лицо, и Иде, захрипев, рухнул на землю.  
Подождав несколько секунд, Л убедился, что его противник если и встанет, то без малейшего желания продолжать бой, и только после этого позволил себе расслабиться.  
Со всех сторон, заглушая музыку, доносились крики болельщиков, перед глазами мельтешили разноцветные флаги, запах битвы сменился на ванильно-табачный дух возбужденной толпы. Высмотрев в первых рядах Мисору, Л направился было к ней, чтобы узнать, как она оказалась на соревнованиях, и как-нибудь оттереть от нее пиджачно-пистолетного “киногероя”. В конце концов, чокнутая гринга была для него чем-то вроде старшей сестры, а это, несомненно, давало ему право совать нос в ее личную жизнь.  
Но, прежде чем он успел сделать несколько шагов, за спиной раздался голос Ягами Лайта:  
\- Отличное было зрелище! Вот уж не ожидал, что ты сможешь так себя подать. В какие-то мгновения мне казалось, что ты проиграешь - что было бы ужасно.  
\- Почему? - оборачиваясь, спросил Л.  
\- Это означало бы, что я ошибся, - развел руками Лайт. - Как любой человек, я не люблю ошибаться.  
\- Почему тебе показалось, что я проигрываю? - уточнил Л. - Все происходило слишком быстро. Кроме последнего удара... - Л задрал футболку, ощупал живот с уже проступающим на нем синяком, и продолжил: - У тебя не было никаких оснований предполагать, что я проиграю.  
\- Вначале - да, - кивнул Лайт. - А потом с тобой что-то случилось. Ты вдруг начал медлить, сбиваться... Что тебя отвлекло?  
Л почесал зудящий от пота и пыли подбородок, и пробормотал:  
\- Не знаю. Не уверен... Скажи... тебе не показалось, что барабанщики фальшивят? Совсем чуть-чуть?  
Как он и ожидал, Лайт посмотрел на него, как на идиота.  
\- А до сих пор ты выходил в круг, только убедившись в абсолютном слухе всех участников? В таком случае, ты выбрал себе не то занятие. Говорят, в кордебалете требуется подтанцовка...  
\- Нет, конечно. Наверное, мне просто показалось, - соврал Л. - Я не привык к таким выступлениям, в этом все дело.  
Повернувшись к зрителям, он увидел, как Мисора заговорила с пиджачником, и заторопился. Но, прежде чем уйти, все же решил задать Лайту еще один вопрос.  
\- Ты не знаешь такого парня - примерно моего роста, черные лохматые волосы, очень бледная кожа?  
\- Довольно расплывчатое описание, - хмыкнул Лайт. - Например, один такой парень стоит как раз напротив меня. Но вообще-то, я, кажется, знаю, о ком ты говоришь. Это некий Бейонд Берздей.  
\- Кто он такой?  
\- А вот этого никто толком не знает. Он пришел за пару часов до тебя, сунул Демегаве рекламный буклет, и ему сразу же выпало идти в круг. С Брайдсмейдом - слышал о таком?  
Л покачал головой.  
\- Журналист, собиравший материал по истории капоэйры, и слегка сдвинувшийся на этой почве, - пояснил Лайт. - В общем, мы все между собой договорились - не калечить его. Нет смысла, понимаешь? Он никому тут не соперник. Но Бейонд...  
Лайт вдруг напрягся, словно ему через мгновение предстоял бой не на жизнь, а на смерть, и стало понятно, что воспоминания о Бейонде заставляют его нервничать.  
\- Бейонд переломал ему все кости, одну за другой, а потом задушил, - сказал Лайт. - Знаешь, Миса участвовала во множестве соревнований, в том числе и... со свободными правилами. Вроде этих. Я знаю, что случается всякое, видел, как проламывали головы, как уносили из круга трупы... Но то, как Бейонд душил Брайдсмейда, и улыбался...  
Лайт передернулся, как будто ему, несмотря на жару, вдруг стало холодно.  
\- Впрочем, - тут же добавил он, - я посмотрел на твой бой с Иде, и могу сказать, что тебе беспокоится не о чем. Ты победишь этого маньяка в два счета.  
\- Да, вероятно, - пробормотал Л, поняв, наконец, почему Лайт ведет себя так дружелюбно.  
Что бы он ни говорил, он не был уверен, что Миса справится с Бейондом, и хотел подстраховаться, стравив его с кем-то из других участников.  
“Правда, в случае, если его план сработает, Мисе придется иметь дело со мной - но, вероятно, он считает меня более безопасным, чем Бейонда”, - подумал Л, и решил, что такой расклад его вполне устраивает.  
Похоже было, что Лайт знает множество полезных вещей, и было бы глупо этим не воспользоваться.  
\- Я его побью, - пообещал Л. - Мне он не понравился, с самого начала. И то, что он делает, может принести соревнованиям дурную славу, а это значит, что мы не получим наши деньги.  
\- Да, вслед за ним может появиться полиция, - обеспокоенно нахмурился Лайт.  
\- Вслед за такими, как он, всегда приходит полиция, - уточнил Л. - Он стоит у нас на пути, так что будет только справедливо, если я его подвину.  
Не говоря уже о том, что Бейонд явно и намеренно поставил себя на пути у самого Л - своей ухмылкой, своими музыкальными фокусами, своими попытками лишить Л его победы.  
\- Что ж, если тебе выпадет с ним драться, буду за тебя болеть, - пообещал Лайт. - И, если я могу чем-то помочь, только скажи!  
\- Можешь, - тут же поймал его на слове Л. - Сейчас мне надо поговорить с одним человеком. А после этого я хочу попросить тебя о небольшой услуге. Встретимся здесь же через четверть часа, хорошо?  
\- Договорились, - крикнул ему вслед Лайт - но Л уже расталкивал недовольных зрителей, пробираясь к месту, где стояла Мисора.

Разговор с Мисорой оказался коротким и тяжелым - тяжелым, как кулак, врезавшийся Л прямо в живот, в то место, на котором отпечаталась нога Иде.  
\- Не лезь не в свое дело, - только и сказала Мисора, когда Л - вполне справедливо! - попытался указать ей на опасность приятельских отношений с личностями, вынужденными прикрывать пиджаками кобуру пистолета.  
Самым обидным было, впрочем, не это.  
Самым обидным была снисходительность, с которой пиджачник, улыбнувшись, протянул Л руку.  
\- Меня зовут Рей Пенбер, - сказал он. - Мы с Наоми когда-то...  
\- Его это не касается, - буркнула Мисора. - Прошлое мертво, ясно?  
\- А в настоящем я занимаюсь охраной сеньора Ватари, - сообщил Пенбер.  
Л скептически поскреб босой ногой по деревянному полу.  
\- Вы похожи на копа, сеньор Пенбер. Или на федерала. С каких это пор сеньор Ватари нанимает себе в охрану федералов?  
\- Пути бизнеса неисповедимы, - пробормотал себе под нос Пенбер. - Сейчас сеньор Ватари - наш сукин сын, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока он связан контрактами с некоторыми фирмами.  
\- Не поощряй его, Рей, - вмешалась Мисора. - Он не остановится до тех пор, пока не выпытает у тебя все, включая государственные тайны, а потом выбросит, как фантик от конфеты. А ты, Л, иди отсюда. Раз уж ты нарушил мой запрет, и решил поучаствовать в этом беспределе, то подумай о том, как не дать себя убить, а не о моих знакомствах.

После такого напутствия Л вернулся к Лайту не в самом лучшем расположении духа, и сразу перешел к делу.  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты под каким-нибудь предлогом выманил в коридор Ниара и Мелло, - сказал он.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Я собираюсь порыться в их вещах.  
Лайт задумчиво посмотрел на Л.  
\- Ты в курсе, что это незаконно?  
\- Зато познавательно. Ну, так как? Вообще-то, я могу справиться и без тебя, - небрежно продолжил Л. - Просто предпочитаю сэкономить время. У меня скоро опять бой, и, если это будет Мелло, я хочу подготовиться.  
Впрочем, глаза Лайта уже засветились от возбуждения. Как Л и думал, он не мог не ухватиться за возможность устроить кому-нибудь пакость чужими руками.  
\- Я знаю, что нужно сделать, - прошептал он. - Есть тут один стюард, Миками - я попрошу его вызвать всех в холл для какого-нибудь объявления. Это даст тебе минут пять - но тебе же хватит?  
\- С головой, - кивнул Л.  
“Скорее всего, я ничего не найду”, - подумал он, - “Но это единственный шанс что-то узнать о Ниаре и его ученике”.

Уже через несколько минут он сидел над раскрытой сумкой, и с недоумением рассматривал ее содержимое.  
Несколько острых ножей. Набор швейных иголок. Нитки. Слегка размякшие от жары черные свечи с неприятным запахом. Бутылка из мутного стекла. И - похожая на Мелло маленькая кукла.  
Л в задумчивости щелкнул куклу по затылку, и бросил обратно в сумку.  
“Что бы это все значило?” - спросил он себя.  
Прежде, чем он успел придумать хоть какой-то ответ, за дверью раздались голоса.  
Быстро закрыв сумку, Л схватил бутылку с минералкой, и забрался в ближайшее кресло.  
\- О, Л! Поздравляю! - с порога заулыбался Матсуда. - Ты отлично себя показал.  
\- Но ломать Иде нос было совершенно ни к чему, - мрачно проворчал Аизава. - Ладно, могло быть и хуже.  
\- Это бои без правил, - заметил Ниар.  
Почему-то он выглядел обеспокоенным. Странно - ведь не мог же он знать о том, что Л рылся в его вещах?  
\- По крайней мере, Иде не свалился с мигренью, как некоторые, - язвительно произнес Аизава. - Вот интересно - почему это Мелло вдруг перед самой жеребьевкой хватается за голову, и кричит от боли? Может, он струсил?  
\- А может, ты заткнешься?  
Мелло стоял, прислонившись к двери, и жевал шоколадный батончик. Вид у него был бледный и нездоровый, но в глазах светилась мрачная решимость.  
\- Можешь засунуть свои подозрения себе в задницу, - предложил он. - Я буду участвовать в жеребьевке - и я опять выиграю.  
\- Ну да, если голова опять не заболит, - проворчал Аизава, начиная собирать свои вещи. - С чего это у тебя вдруг мигрень разыгралась?  
Л постарался сделать вид, будто все, что его сейчас интересует - это очередной глоток холодной минералки, но все же не смог отделаться от ощущения, будто черные глаза Ниара следят за каждым его движением.  
“Но в чем он меня подозревает? Даже если бы он понял, что я обыскал его сумку, так что с того? Я не нашел ни допинга, ни наркотиков - только какую-то дурацкую куклу, свечи и... Нет. Этого просто не может быть. Этого не может быть, потому что этого не бывает”.  
Л осторожно посмотрел на Мелло - тот с недовольной гримасой потирал затылок, жевал батончик, пачкая губы растаявшим шоколадом, и выглядел абсолютно, полностью живым.

****  
Лишь через несколько секунд Л смог сбросить охватившее его оцепенение. “Всем этим странностям наверняка есть какое-то другое объяснение”, - подумал он. - “Может, это такой психологический прием со стороны Ниара - убедить Мелло, будто он - мертвец, и должен в точности выполнять указания своего хунгана. А может, сам Ниар не особенно адекватен?”  
Все это звучало правильно и разумно. Однако Л все же зачем-то подошел к Мелло, и схватил его за предплечье.  
\- Ты чего? - тут же отреагировал предполагаемый “мертвец”.  
Кожа была теплой, отметил Л, пробежавшись подушечками пальцев до локтя. Пульс, правда, не прощупывался, но это ничего не значило - возможно, Л просто не мог его найти.  
\- В глаз дам! - занервничал Мелло, попытавшись выдрать у Л свою руку. - Кончай меня лапать!  
\- Угу, - пробормотал Л, наклонившись к его шее и принюхавшись.  
Сильно пахло дорогим дезодорантом, чуть слабее - шампунем, но Л так и не смог уловить ни запаха кожи, ни запаха пота.  
“Впрочем, это еще ни о чем не говорит”, - напомнил он себе. - “Парень только что из душа, и слишком любит всякую косметику, чтобы можно было понять, чем он пахнет на самом деле”.  
\- Ты, чертов вампир, оставь мою шею в покое! - вдруг заорал Мелло. - Пацаны, вы на это посмотрите - это же вампир, только что из склепа! И оно хочет жрать! Так вот послушай сюда, ублюдок - я тебе не дамся! Мою кровь ты пить не станешь, как ни принюхивайся!  
Л глянул по сторонам. Если остальные участники соревнования так же суеверны, как Мелло, дело может обернуться плохо.  
“Я-то отобьюсь”, - решил он, нащупывая в кармане выкидной нож, - “Но с выигрышем можно будет распрощаться. Лайт ясно сказал - разборки вне круга тут не поощряются. Проклятье, как же не вовремя я начал любопытствовать...”  
Наткнувшись на брезгливый взгляд Аизавы и неприязненный - Ниара, Л начал медленно отступать к стене.  
\- Да ладно тебе, Мелло! - вдруг заговорил Матсуда. В отличие от остальных, он улыбался, как будто только что увидел что-то забавное. - Нашел тоже, вампира. Фильмов, что ли, насмотрелся?  
\- А чего он ко мне принюхивается?  
\- Может, ему твой дезодорант понравился, - объяснил Матсуда. И, хихикнув, добавил: - Или не дезодорант.  
Вместо того чтобы разрядить атмосферу, эти слова только усилили напряженность. В комнате стало нечем дышать. Л почти физически чувствовал, как взгляд тренера Мелло пытается пробурить дырку в его черепе, и добраться до его мыслей.  
\- Не пытайся нам помешать, - вдруг сказал Ниар.  
\- Я не... - начал Л, но Ниар уже повернулся к Мелло.  
\- Вампиров не существует, и тебе это известно, - сказал он. - Этот человек просто пытается сбить тебя с толку, сделать так, чтобы ты проиграл.  
\- Вот уж чего точно не произойдет, - пообещал Мелло, одарив Л вызывающим взглядом. - Я его на части порву, как старую тряпку.  
\- Приятно иметь дело с такими уверенными людьми, - не удержался Л. - Уверенными в существовании вампиров, в своей победе... и кто знает, в чем еще.  
Мелло выглядел так, словно он вот-вот не выдержит, и полезет в драку, и Л, против обыкновения, решил его пока не провоцировать.  
По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не появится возможность сделать это без риска быть дисквалифицированным.

 

Лайт ждал его в конце коридора. Не теряя времени, он затащил Л в маленькую комнатушку, сплошь заставленную разобранными столиками на колесиках, какими-то таинственными хромированными штуковинами, вызывающими ассоциации с инопланетным оружием, и подносами с грязными тарелками.  
\- Миками дал мне ключи, - сказал Лайт. - Ну что, ты что-нибудь узнал? Можно сделать так, чтобы Мелло не допустили к состязаниям?  
\- Вряд ли, - покачал головой Л. - В общем, вот что я выяснил. В сумке у Ниара лежат действительно странные вещи - черные свечи, кукла, похожая на Мелло - и могу поспорить, что волосы у нее настоящие, человеческие.  
\- Что еще?  
\- Нитки, бутылка - по рассказам, в такую хунганы запирают души. Короче, походный набор вудуиста, - с едва заметным сарказмом произнес Л. - И никаких наркотиков или таблеток с надписью “допинг”.  
\- Но на этом можно сыграть, - нахмурился Лайт. - Можно сказать, что он делает куклы участников, и колет их иголками. Это же психологическое давление, вот что!  
\- Во-первых, это не сработает, - возразил Л. - Мы можем делать друг с другом все, что угодно, только не драться вне круга. И я понял, почему - просто никто не хочет заниматься капитальным ремонтом. И еще, драка вне круга - это упущенное зрелище, а вся эта затея вертится вокруг зрелищ. Если даже мы пожалуемся, это прибавит Ниару и его популярности. Зрители будут делать пари насчет того, настолько его действия влияют на исход боев, и, пожалуй, начнут совать ему деньги.  
Он замолчал, не зная, стоит ли говорить о возникших у него мыслях, и Лайт тут же воспользовался паузой.  
\- Жаль, но, похоже, что ты прав, - вздохнул он. - И все же странно... Почему в сумке была только кукла Мелло? Было бы естественнее, если бы Ниар втыкал иголки в тебя, Мису или Матсуду. Или в Бейонда Берздея, - с плохо замаскированной надеждой добавил он.  
\- Немного раньше случился один инцидент, - медленно произнес Л. - Миками привез нам еду - вот на таком столике, как этот. Ниар тут же схватил солонку, и куда-то ее спрятал. Он казался очень недовольным.  
\- Почему?  
Л опять поколебался, потом все-таки сказал:  
\- В рассказах о живых мертвецах упоминается, что они боятся соли.  
Несколько секунд Лайт смотрел на него ничего не понимающим взглядом. Потом возбужденно выдохнул, и прошептал:  
\- Мелло - зомби?  
\- Я еще ни разу не видел настоящих зомби, так что не могу ничего утверждать, - буркнул Л. - С моей точки, вероятность того, что Ниар - сумасшедший, вообразивший себя великим хунганом, куда больше. А Мелло - он теплый, и дышит... я думаю.  
\- Но ты не видел?  
Л насмешливо фыркнул.  
\- Он разговаривает. Если быть абсолютно точным, он орет на людей. Для этого необходимо вдыхать и выдыхать, так уж мы устроены.  
Лайт помрачнел, словно ему сообщили, что никакого десерта для него не предусмотрено.  
\- Жаль, если так. Представь, как было бы здорово, если бы этот парень оказался настоящим зомби! Можно было бы провернуть такие дела... И ведь никто бы ни о чем не заподозрил бы! С призом за победу и с зомби - тайным оружием, - можно было бы такое устроить... Можно было бы шантажировать правительство, заставлять депутатов принимать нужные законы - кто рискнул бы мне отказать, если бы я передал приказ через настоящего зомби? - покосившись на Л, Лайт быстро исправился: - Нам отказать, я имею в виду. И можно было бы узнать, как Ниар это провернул, и заставить его сделать живых мертвецов из других людей.  
\- Это не очень-то хорошо, - намекнул Л.  
\- Ну, большинство и так не сильно отличаются от зомби, - хмыкнул Лайт. - Так что вряд ли это была бы перемена к худшему. Впрочем, о чем тут говорить... Ты точно уверен, что Ниар - псих?  
\- На сто процентов, - решил Л, на мгновение задумавшись, и представив себе целую толпу внимающих Лайту зомби.  
Тем временем Лайт озабочено глянул на часы, и охнул.  
\- Чуть не забыл! Слушай, сейчас по жеребьевке очередь Берздея. Хочешь глянуть?  
\- Еще бы! А с кем он будет драться?  
\- С Квотер Квин. Не слышал?! Ну, ты многое потерял. Это та еще штучка...

На первый взгляд Квотер Квин вовсе не выглядела “штучкой”. Она выглядела девочкой-подростком, опасным разве что для родительских нервов. Она неплохо двигалась, и ее беззащитная внешность могла выиграть ей пару лишних секунд, но все же, на первый взгляд, в ней не было ничего особенного.  
Кроме очков.  
\- Почему она носит очки? - пробормотал Л. Устроившись на барьере, как на птичьей жердочке, и любопытно вытянув шею, он наблюдал за тем, как Квин колесом проходит по кругу. Ее старания вызвать симпатию зрителей явно увенчались успехом, но Л не смог не подумать, что все это - неоправданная трата сил.  
\- У Квин очень плохое зрение, - пояснил Лайт. - Но очки не делают его лучше. Они просто скрывают глаза.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Она дерется, зажмурившись, - сказал Лайт. - Ориентируется по слуху - по шагам, по дыханию соперника. Как какая-то тварь из пещеры.  
\- Она побила Мису-Мису? - догадался Л, услышав раздражение в голосе собеседника.  
\- Это была случайность, - вздохнул Лайт. - Каждому может не повезти. Тем более что внешность Квин обманула слишком многих.  
Он продолжал говорить - о несправедливости судей, о странных симпатиях зрителей, о том, что среди организаторов состязаний вполне может процветать педофилия, - но Л уже не вслушивался в его бормотание.  
Его взгляд был прикован к черной тени, отделившейся от барьера, и медленно подползавшей к Квин.  
Наконец-то Л смог посмотреть на Бейонда Берздея, не отвлекаясь на собственный бой - и только теперь до него дошло, что он уже встречал этого человека.  
Это был тот самый парень, что тренировался на заброшенном складе. Бледное, почти серое лицо, тонкие губы, растянутые в неестественной и неприятной ухмылке, странные движения - как будто руки и ноги у Бейонда сгибались в неправильных местах, - все это вызывало подсознательное отторжение.  
И интерес - который с каждой секундой становился все сильнее.  
В какой-то момент Л показалось, что Бейонд опять смотрит ему прямо в глаза, непонятным образом разыскав среди толпы возбужденных зрителей.  
Подавив желание убежать и спрятаться, Л ответил на этот взгляд - и с удовлетворением отметил, что Бейонд отвернулся первым.  
Конечно, скорее всего, причиной тому была Квотер Квин, попытавшаяся пробиться сквозь оборону Бейонда, однако Л все равно засчитал себе первую победу.  
Квин была невысокого роста, и Бейонд нависал над ней, как змея - как черная кобра, изогнувшаяся перед последним укусом. Он упорно держался за спиной девушки, не позволяя ей обернуться, и встретить его лицом к лицу, и почти точно копировал все ее движения. Несколько раз он вдруг делал быстрый выпад, нарушая выбранный Квин рисунок боя, но почему-то не доводил дело до конца. Все это выглядело игрой - до того момента, пока Л не увидел на земле темные пятна. Бейонд действительно играл со своей жертвой, как кот, подцепляющий когтем еще верящую в спасение мышь. Спрятанным в складках длинных рукавов лезвием он наносил Квин узкие порезы, и каждый такой порез приближал ее конец.  
Впрочем, Лайт не зря говорил о Квин с раздражением.  
В тот момент, когда Л уверился, что больше не увидит ничего интересного, Квин вдруг ускорила движение, и, развернувшись, сумела-таки отделаться от преследовавшей ее тени. Она подпрыгнула, метя Бейонду в лицо - и тот вдруг откатился в сторону, пачкая землю капающей из носа кровью. Не теряя времени, Квин опять атаковала. На этот раз Бейонд успел уйти в сторону, но Квин тут же, не прекращая движения, скользнула ему под руку, и вцепилась зубами в предплечье.  
\- У нее на зубах брекеты, - донесся до Л возмущенный голос Лайта, - точнее, лезвия, замаскированные под брекеты! Я знаю этот трюк - Мисе повезло, что на тех соревнованиях, где она встретилась с Квин, правила были гораздо строже!  
Л показалось, что Бейонд обнял Квин, прижав ее свободной рукой к своей груди. Кровь капала на землю, собираясь в липкую темную лужу, а Бейонд все стоял - секунду, другую, - словно утешая Квин в каком-то горе. Потом он опустил руки, и Квин упала, некрасиво и неловко, как падают мертвые тела.  
\- О черт, - забормотал рядом Лайт, больно вцепившись Л в плечо. - Черт, черт, черт! Посмотри, он ей вырвал глаза! Голыми руками! Черт, меня сейчас стошнит!  
Л не слушал.  
Оторвав взгляд от мертвой Квин, он обнаружил, что за эти несколько мгновений Бейонд Берздей исчез из круга.

************  
\- Мы должны что-нибудь с этим сделать, - вдруг сказал Лайт. - Так дальше продолжаться не может! Это какая-то бойня, а не соревнования, и во всем этом виноват один человек!  
\- Ты говорил, что это в порядке вещей. Это бои без правил, а не Олимпийские игры, - напомнил Л.  
\- И что с того? Ты готов отдать свой выигрыш маньяку? Потому что, - сощурился Лайт, - так и будет, если мы его не остановим.  
\- Кажется, ты рассчитывал на победу Мисы?  
На лице Лайта засияла уверенная улыбка.  
\- Я и сейчас в ней не сомневаюсь. Но всякое может случиться - и если ей суждено проиграть, то пусть проиграет тебе, а не какому-то психу.  
\- Рад, что ты относишься ко мне так по-дружески. Но беспокоиться не о чем. Я выиграю, - пробормотал Л.  
Он наконец-то отвел взгляд от кровавого пятна - уже замытого, и присыпанного свежим песком.  
“Зачем Бейонд вырвал у Квин глаза? Брайдсмейда он просто задушил - правда, вначале переломав кости... Может, Лайт и прав - этот Берздей просто безумец. Но даже у безумцев есть своя логика”.  
Почесав подбородок, Л посмотрел по сторонам, надеясь, что что-нибудь даст ему подсказку. В голову ничего не приходило, кроме того, что он, возможно, ищет совсем не там, и совсем не то.  
“Может, и искать нечего... А может, искать нужно как раз то, чего здесь нет”, - вдруг подумал он.  
Музыка зазвучала громче, и кровавое пятно окончательно исчезло, затертое ногами выскочивших в круг парней.  
\- Схожу, поговорю с Мисорой, - буркнул себе под нос Л, и, не уточняя, расслышал ли его Лайт, побрел к местам для гостей.  
“Эти никуда не годятся”, - думал он, поглядывая на выплясывающих в кругу юношей, - “Из того, что повыше, еще мог бы быть толк, но второй по улице не пройдет, не споткнувшись”.  
Второй уже сморкался в рукав разбитым носом, морщился, наступая на правую ногу - и явно сожалел, что вообще ввязался в это дело.  
\- О чем задумался?  
Веселый голос Пенбера неожиданно ворвался в мысли, и догадка, к которой чуть было не подобрался Л, ускользнула, ехидно вильнув на прощание хвостом, и оставив во рту горький привкус неудовлетворенности. Чтобы избавиться от него, Л сграбастал с тележки разносчика полдюжины миндальных коржиков.  
\- Он заплатит, - кивнул он на Пенбера - и тот беспрекословно полез за бумажником.  
\- Так о чем ты думаешь? Я в этом не очень-то разбираюсь, но Наоми говорит, что у тебя довольно неплохие шансы. Правда, я все равно не понимаю, какое в этом удовольствие - вот так собой рисковать.  
“А какой смысл рисковать собой, играя в чужие игры и обеспечивая охрану сеньору Ватари?” - подумал Л, но вместо того, чтобы ответить Пенберу, шумно захрустел коржиками.  
\- Но это, конечно, твое дело, - быстро продолжил Пенбер. - Наоми говорит, что единственная опасность для тебя - это тот тип, который прикончил Квин и Брайдсмейда.  
\- Говорят, Брайдсмейд был слабым бойцом? - попытался прощупать почву Л.  
\- Да, еще хуже этих парней, - Пенбер кивнул на площадку, где до сих пор тянулась довольно вялая пародия на бой. - Знаешь, хоть и было объявлено, что каждый может принять участие, и сразиться с кем угодно - даже с признанным чемпионом, - но на самом деле сеньор Ватари провел кое-какой отбор, и постарался отделить совсем уж негодных бойцов от тех, у кого действительно есть шансы на победу. Странно, что Берздей вышел с ним в круг. Я, конечно, ничего в этом не понимаю, но мне кажется, что в этом нет ни чести, ни выгоды.  
\- Действительно, - пробормотал Л. - Вы абсолютно правы.  
\- Рад, что ты тоже так думаешь! - просиял Пенбер. - У меня было ощущение, что наше знакомство началось как-то... не так, но я уверен, что мы сможем найти общий язык. Знаешь, когда-то мы с Наоми...  
Надеясь узнать что-то новое о прошлом Мисоры, Л навострил уши, но в этот момент появилась она сама - и Пенбер тут же осекся, виновато затеребив пуговицы пиджака.  
\- О чем речь? - сухо поинтересовалась Мисора.  
Вытащив из бумажного пакета бутылку, она сделала довольно большой глоток.  
\- Я рассказываю твоему... э-э... воспитаннику о Лос-Анджелесе...  
\- Зря. То, что было в прошлом, его не касается.  
\- Да я не о нас с тобой говорю! И не о том, что с тобой случилось, - отступил Пенбер.  
\- Неужели?  
\- Конечно! Я как раз собирался рассказать парню, как два года назад мы с Крамером взяли одну банду. Уверен, ему это интереснее, чем всякая романтическая чепуха, - с фальшивым оживлением в голосе соврал Пенбер. - Отличное было дело - после него я сперва пошел на повышение, а потом перевелся в международный отдел. Самое забавное, что бандитов нам сдал главарь. У Росса был серьезный конфликт с кем-то из молодых волчат, и у него не осталось другого выхода, кроме как обратиться к программе защиты свидетелей. Но бандиты, которых он сдал, как-то прознали о плане захвата. Нам пришлось выдержать настоящий бой. К тому же, особняк оказался заминирован, и, в конце концов, все взлетело на воздух. Вот такая у нас была веселая жизнь! Зато теперь я - практически на курорте, да еще и с самой прекрасной женщиной в мире...  
\- И ностальгируешь по стрельбе и взрывам, - хмыкнула Наоми.  
\- Да ни в коем случае! - рассмеялся Пенбер. - Просто вон тот парень напомнил мне Михаэля Кила - молодого мафиози из Лос-Анджелеса. Я видел его только на фотографиях, да и шрамов у Кила не было, но что-то общее у них имеется.  
\- А может, это он и есть, - с иронией предположила Мисора, и сделала еще один большой глоток из своей бутылки.  
\- Да нет, Кил мертв. Мертвее не бывает, - покачал головой Пенбер.  
Л подождал минуту - вдруг Пенбер расскажет еще что-нибудь полезное? - и, поняв, что тот опять отвлекся на попытки вызвать у Мисоры интерес к своей совершенно неинтересной персоне, громко сказал:  
\- Мало ли, кто на кого похож. Мисора по утрам вообще на утопленницу смахивает - синяя и опухшая. Все-таки, в ее возрасте нельзя столько пить.  
\- Ах ты, мерзавец! - ахнула Мисора, замахнулась на Л - но, едва не расплескав содержимое бутылки, на мгновение замешкалась.  
Л не стал дожидаться, пока она сообразит отдать бутылку Пенберу, и, перепрыгнув через скамью, ужом ввинтился в толпу.  
“Искать нужно то, чего нет. Чего не было у Брайдсмейда? Умения драться. Те, кого Лайт называл “слабаками”, ожидают своей очереди где-то в другом месте... И их много, намного больше, чем тех, кого стоит принимать в расчет. Среди них легко затеряться. Могу поспорить, что Берздей где-то там. И то, что сказал Пенбер - что в победе над Брайдсмейдом не было ни чести, ни выгоды, - это тоже важно. Это что-то значит, я уверен”.  
Вбежав в знакомый коридор, он покосился на приоткрытую дверь, из-за которой доносился голос недовольного чем-то Мелло, и торопливо двинулся дальше, в самый конец.

Несмотря на то, что комната для тех, кто, по словам Лайта, “не представлял из себя ничего особенного”, была битком набита людьми, Л сразу же увидел Берздея.  
Вокруг него было что-то вроде мертвой зоны, и каждый, кто вынужденно или случайно вторгался в это пространство, вел себя так, словно оказался в эпицентре ядерного взрыва без спецзащиты. Л видел, как мужчина, вдруг пересекший некую черту, вздрогнул, и шарахнулся назад, как от удара током - и никто над ним не посмеялся.  
А Берздей, как ни в чем не бывало, сидел на полу, скрестив по-турецки ноги, и помешивал ложкой в кофейной чашке.  
\- Привет, - сказал он, когда Л, игнорируя настороженные взгляды, сел рядом, - Хочешь кофе?

\- Слишком мало сахара, - недовольно проворчал Л, отставляя чашку в сторону. - И слишком много крови, - добавил он, посмотрев на Берздея. - Мне это не нравится.  
\- Значит, у тебя необычные вкусы. Посмотри, сколько зрителей собралось посмотреть на то, как мы пустим друг другу кровь! И сколько денег в это вложено! Это всем нравится.  
\- Даже для боев без правил есть определенные правила, - тихо сказал Л. Он все же оглянулся - но никто их не подслушивал. Наоборот, с его приходом “мертвая зона”, окружавшая Бейонда, выросла раза в два, заняв чуть ли не половину комнаты. - Людям нравится смотреть на кровь, тут ты прав.  
\- Я всегда прав, - немедленно отозвался Бейонд, и Л с трудом подавил желание начать бой прямо сейчас, немедленно.  
\- Но чем больше будет крови, тем больше им захочется, - продолжил он, - и, в конце концов, им станет мало того, что есть. Я могу победить тебя...  
\- Хм...  
\- Или ты можешь победить меня, - сквозь зубы процедил Л, - но после твоих действий победы будет недостаточно. Теперь для того, чтобы выиграть, мне придется сделать что-то необычное, такое, что привлечет больше внимания, чем убийство Квин.  
\- Что же это может быть? - с преувеличенным вниманием спросил Бейонд.  
Л задумчиво потеребил губу. Ответ пришел ему в голову только что, и он ему не очень-то нравился.  
\- Больше, чем смерть проигравшего, привлечет внимание смерть победителя, - сказал он, наконец.

 

\- Это была бы настоящая победа, - заговорил Бейонд. - Победа, которую уже не оспорить - потому что спорить больше не с кем. И какое замечательное это было бы зрелище!  
Он вытащил из кармана пластиковый пакетик из-под желейных конфет, и чуть ли не насильно сунул его под нос Л.  
\- Что это?  
\- Возьми, - потребовал Бейонд, и Л, почти догадываясь о том, что лежит в пакете, открыл его.  
Что-то округлое и липкое выкатилось ему на ладонь, и от неожиданности он едва не уронил пакет на пол.  
\- Клубничный мармелад?  
\- Угощайся.  
Л покатал между пальцами розовый шарик, и пробормотал:  
\- Допустим, ты прав. Но какой в этом смысл?  
\- Смысл в том, чтобы играть не по правилам.  
Щеки Бейонда слегка порозовели, как будто он только что рассказал свой самый главный секрет, глаза настороженно блеснули из-под челки, и Л подумал, что отразившиеся в них эмоции могут быть только настоящими.  
Бейонд действительно волновался - волновался, проглотит ли жертва наживку.  
“Зачем-то ему нужно, чтобы его последний бой был со мной”, - подумал Л. - “Отбросим в сторону предположение, что он был так поражен моими бойцовскими качествами, что без победы надо мною его жизнь станет пустой и тоскливой. Что остается?”  
Место и время.  
“Выходки Берздея привлекли к нему столько внимания, что вряд ли найдется человек, который не захочет посмотреть на последний бой”, - лихорадочно думал Л. - “Конечно, для хорошего шоу Берздею нужен подходящий партнер... точнее, подходящая жертва. Бой не должен выглядеть фарсом - в этом случае зрители разочаруются, и отвернутся от круга. Соперник должен быть равным Берздею, иначе...”  
... Иначе кто-нибудь может заметить, что вне круга происходят не менее интересные вещи.  
Прижав к губе палец, Л в упор посмотрел на Берздея. Что тот задумал? Украсть приз? Бессмысленно. Л неохотно признал, что у Берздея ничуть не меньше шансов на победу, чем у него самого. Убить какого-то определенного человека, до которого не добраться при обычных обстоятельствах? Похитить сеньора Ватари? Л быстро прикинул вероятность похищения, и пришел к выводу, что сделать это практически невозможно - разве что за Берздеем стоит серьезная организация, вроде ФАРК, и ее агенты в этот момент скрываются среди зрителей, ожидая сигнала к действию. Но Берздей не выглядел человеком, способным проникнуться революционными идеалами.  
“Правда, это еще ни о чем не говорит”, - заметил себе Л. - “Я его не знаю, и не могу судить о том, что для него важно. Так что полностью отметать такую возможность не стоит. И все-таки, мне гораздо больше нравится другая идея...”.  
Берздей собирается украсть что-то маленькое, но очень ценное - ценнее, чем приз в сто тысяч долларов. “И оно должно находиться рядом с кругом...” - подумал Л, представив себе, как Берздей мягко крадется мимо батареи музыкантов, мимо украшенного цветочными гирляндами барьера, как, уходя от удара, прыгает к судейскому столику...  
“Сеньор Ватари обязательно придет к последнему бою и вручению приза. Наверное, это - чем бы оно ни было, - будет с ним”.  
Л проглотил липнущий к зубам мармелад, и сказал:  
\- Это все слова. Факты же состоят в том, что ты намеренно дискредитируешь соревнования. Интересно, как много людей уже отказалось участвовать в боях, потому что им не хочется вставать у тебя на пути?  
Берздей улыбнулся так широко, что Л смог рассмотреть его задние зубы.  
\- Это неважно. Ты ведь не откажешься?  
Л почувствовал огромное искушение сказать, что ему больше не хочется участвовать ни в каких соревнованиях - но это было бы ложью, причем такой, которую человек, вроде Берздея раскусил бы за полсекунды.  
Он покачал головой.  
\- Я буду участвовать. И я собираюсь победить тебя... - лягушачья ухмылка Берздея стала еще шире. Л даже забеспокоился, что тот повредит себе губы. - Но не по твоим правилам.  
Ухмылка тут же схлопнулась.  
\- Ты не понял, - сказал Берздей. - Тебе придется драться со мной на моих условиях. Ты можешь попробовать меня убить... или я убью тебя. Я думаю, что это неплохой стимул, да?  
Л поднялся на ноги.  
\- Нет. Это не то, ради чего я принял участие в соревнованиях.  
Он вышел из комнаты прежде, чем Берздей успел что-то сказать, и, не заходя в комнату отдыха, направился к кругу.

\- Ты выглядишь так, словно планируешь теракт, - сказал Пенбер, подходя к облокотившемуся на барьер Л, и становясь рядом.  
\- Это был бы самый глупый теракт в истории, - сказал тот, не отводя взгляда от трех человек, сидевших в этот момент на местах для почетных гостей. - Чиновник, которого можно купить за хороший ужин, его чуть более дорогостоящая спутница, и директор приюта святого Гестаса. Кому они нужны? Если устраивать покушение, то позже. Сеньор Ватари придет, когда определятся победители - и вот тогда может что-нибудь случиться...  
\- Ты так думаешь? - беспокойно переспросил Пенбер. - Слышал что-нибудь об этом?  
Л взглянул на начальника охраны, и пожал плечами.  
\- Я просто хотел сказать, что все эти люди слишком незначительны, чтобы им что-то грозило. Основания для опасений есть только у сеньора Ватари. Но ведь для этого тут находитесь вы, правильно?  
\- Да, у нас все под контролем, - согласился Пенбер.  
Отвернувшись, Л опять уставился на места для почетных гостей.  
Как Берздей это сделает? Может, если удастся это понять, то станет ясно, что он хочет украсть?  
“Допустим, сеньор Ватари сумел раздобыть Кохинор, и сделал из него брелок для ключей. Или вставил в запонку. Но для того, чтобы украсть это, Берздею потребуется куда больше времени и усилий, чем те доли секунды, которые будут в его распоряжении. И охрана - охрана никуда не денется. Может, бой и отвлечет ее на некоторое время, но если кто-то начнет шарить у сеньора Ватари по карманам, это сразу же заметят. Значит”, - Л на мгновение отвлекся, чтобы стащить с тележки проходившего мимо торговца яблоко, - “значит, эта вещь будет лежать открыто. И при этом она стоит дороже ста тысяч баксов. Да что же это такое?”  
Он с раздражением посмотрел на чиновника - который к этому времени уже был изрядно пьян, и беззастенчиво лапал свою спутницу, - и на директора приюта. Тот сидел, слегка ссутулившись, и скрестив руки на трости, но при этом почему-то не выглядел немощным. Солнце отражалось в его круглых очках, ослепляя каждого, кто хотел бы заглянуть ему в глаза.  
\- Вот на кого, кстати, я бы устроил покушение, - пробормотал он.  
\- На сеньора Рувье? - отозвался Пенбер. - Ты его знаешь?  
\- Знаю о нем, - поправил его Л. - Когда мне было двенадцать, меня хотели туда забрать, но я сбежал, и две недели прятался в доках. А потом встретил Мисору.  
\- Я слышал, что сеньор Ватари что-то жертвовал этому приюту, но не в курсе подробностей, - нахмурился Пенбер. - Не думал, что они настолько хорошо знакомы.  
“Почетные места предназначены либо для друзей сеньора Ватари, либо для тех, кто ему полезен - как этот чиновник”, - подумал Л. - “Но какая польза может быть от директора приюта?”

Зачем сеньор Вамми пригласил на соревнования сеньора Рувье? Л и так, и этак вертел в голове эту мысль, и, кажется, почти понял, в чем тут смысл. Но в этот момент кто-то с размаху хлопнул его по плечу, выталкивая за барьер в раскаленный солнцем и адреналином круг, и мысль немедленно растворилась в приступе раздражения.  
Резко обернувшись, он поинтересовался:  
\- Чего тебе?  
\- Э-э... да я так, ничего...  
\- Тогда постарайся реализовать свою тягу к общению в каком-нибудь другом месте и с другими людьми.  
\- Э-э...  
Неуверенность Матсуды начала действовать Л на нервы. Сам он всегда точно знал, чего ему хочется - неважно, касалось ли это ста тысяч долларов, боя с Бейондом Берздеем, или выбора между ореховым тортом и гамбургером. То, что кто-то проживает свою жизнь, не зная, что скажет в следующую секунду, представлялось ему совершенным кошмаром.  
\- В общем... э-э...  
А еще Л абсолютно точно знал, что он - человек не злой. Он часто слышал это и от Мисоры, и от Изабель - хозяйки лавки, и от других людей. “Он, в сущности, не злой парень”, - говорили они, и Л принял этот факт к сведению, так же, как информацию о том, что ему лучше не улыбаться - если он хочет произвести благоприятное впечатление, - или что его наблюдательность намного превосходит наблюдательность окружающих.  
И, как не злой человек, Л постарался помочь Матсуде справиться с его неуверенностью. Кулак, врезавшийся в его скулу, прервал очередное “э-э”, и избавил от дальнейших разговоров. Пробормотав себе под нос “наконец-то дошло, что у нас бой!”, Матсуда попытался атаковать.  
Двигался он, надо признать, неплохо - и, что хуже всего, его удары были достаточно мощными, чтобы свалить противника с ног. Но они были предсказуемыми - и это сводило на “нет” большую часть опасности. Л легко увернулся от попытки ударить его в живот, переместился в негативу, и сделал Матсуде подножку.  
Матсуда мигнул с таким видом, словно не понял, какая таинственная сила заставила его рухнуть на песок, и попытался ухватить Л за штанину.  
Л отодвинулся.  
\- Давай закончим это по-быстрому, - предложил он, состроив самое дружелюбное выражение лица. - Я на сто процентов убежден, что выиграю бой, и не вижу необходимости калечить тебя больше, чем нужно. Вообще-то, мы можем просто сделать вид, что я тебя ударил, а ты потерял сознание.  
Матсуда посмотрел на Л так, как будто тот предложил ему заменить бой исполнением стриптиза.  
\- Но это же нечестно! - воскликнул он, и быстро вытер о землю руки - словно одно лишь прикосновение к Л могло заразить его вирусом лживости.  
\- Зато быстро. И я ведь все равно выиграю - просто это будет дольше и больнее, - пообещал Л.  
Он покосился на места для почетных гостей - там что-то происходило, но что - он не мог понять. Он видел Пенбера, разговаривавшего по радиотелефону, видел, как на мгновение появился сеньор Ватари, пожал руку чиновнику и ущипнул за щечку его спутницу - и удалился, даже не кивнув сеньору Рувье. Это должно было что-то значить...  
\- Ну? - поторопил он Матсуду.  
И вместо ответа получил в лицо горсть песка.  
Матсуда, получив ногой в челюсть, рухнул на колени, но тут же снова присел в джингу. Движения Л оказались для него слишком быстрыми, он не успевал уворачиваться - однако снова и снова делал попытки прорваться сквозь его оборону, и нанести решающий удар. Одного такого удара Л хватило бы - об этом знали они оба, - но пока что удача была на его стороне.  
Потянув Матсуду за пояс, он повалил его на землю - и вдруг почувствовал, что не может пошевелиться.  
\- Что за?..  
\- О, черт! Наверное, это моя “счастливая лапка”, - промямлил Матсуда. - Ну, знаешь - как кроличья.  
\- Как что? - Л с подозрением прищурился, и заерзал, пытаясь отцепить рукав футболки от... - от того, что вцепилось в него крепкой хваткой.  
\- Кроличья лапка, которые носят на счастье, - невнятно пробормотал Матсуда. - Только у меня не кроличья.  
Л кое-как просунул руку между собой и Матсудой. Его пальцы нащупали что-то странное - кожистое и шипастое.  
\- Что это?  
\- Засушенная лапа птеродактиля. Мне торговец сувенирами сказал, что это даже лучше, чем кроличья лапка. И что я обязательно выиграю, если куплю это, - смущенно признался Матсуда.  
\- Во-первых, птеродактили давно вымерли, так что это, скорее всего, лапа обычной курицы с пришитыми к ней когтями из проволоки, во-вторых, выигрыш не зависит от того, сколько амулетов на себя нацепишь, - пробормотал Л, дергая за лапку.  
Чтобы до нее добраться, он перевернулся на спину - зашипев, когда Матсуда, потянувшись за ним вслед, больно уперся локтями ему в ребра, - и, подцепив “счастливую лапку”, выпутал ее из складок футболки.  
\- Вот и все, - сказал он, отбрасывая в сторону амулет, и в самом деле смахивающий на мумифицированную лапу бройлера. - Неужели ты рассчитывал, что эта штука поможет тебе победить?  
Матсуда покраснел, и открыл рот, явно собираясь ляпнуть очередную, по мнению Л, глупость, но в этот момент барабаны зазвучали громче, их почти сразу же заглушили крики зрителей, и поверх всего этого шума раздался усиленный динамиком голос распорядителя:  
\- ... Победитель в этой схватке - Тота Матсуда, сумевший на две минуты обездвижить предыдущего фаворита!  
Захлопнув рот и покраснев еще сильнее, Матсуда вскочил на ноги.  
\- Я знал, что этот амулет действует! - рассмеялся он. - Я знал - и я уверен, что это птеродактиль!  
Опередив Матсуду на долю секунды, Л поднял лежавшую в пыли “счастливую лапку”, повертел ее в руках, и хмуро проворчал:  
\- Я так понимаю, что штамп “Сделано в Гуанджоу” тебе ни о чем не говорит?  
\- Гуанджоу? Это в Китае? - сообразил Матсуда - и почему-то заулыбался еще радостнее. - Знаешь, может, ты прав. Это не птеродактиль. Это дракон!  
Л почувствовал, что у него заломило виски - и что ему срочно нужно найти Миками, чтобы заказать самый большой из имеющихся в буфете кофейный торт.

Торт был превосходен.  
Правда, Лайт вначале морщился, и пытался убедить Л, что это нечестно - использовать Миками, внушая ему ложные надежды о будущем обучении у лучшего тренера страны, - но, в конце концов, он сдался.  
\- Следующий бой Матсуды - с Мисой, и то, что он полностью уверен в волшебной силе своей “счастливой лапки”, поможет ей победить без проблем, - указал ему Л. - Так что ты мне должен. И, в конце концов, разве не лучше дать Миками возможность почувствовать себя полезным? Позже ты всегда сможешь сказать, что испытывал его - и что он не прошел испытания.  
\- Точно. Ты гений, - согласился Лайт. Через десять минут, когда прибыл торт, он утешающе потрепал Л по плечу, напомнил ему, что этот проигрыш ничего не значит, и убежал инструктировать Мису насчет амулета.  
А Л, прожевав первый кусочек, опять уставился на места для гостей. К пьяному чиновнику присоединился не менее пьяный депутат - и с не менее очаровательной спутницей, и только сеньор Рувье продолжал сидеть, как изваяние, не сдвинувшись ни на сантиметр.  
Л наконец-то понял, куда он смотрит - на безвкусную фарфоровую вазу, которую использовали для жеребьевки, и в которую бросали карточки с именами участников.  
Он явно чего-то ждал. Но чего? Л не верил, что на этих соревнованиях будут подсуживать и мухлевать с очередностью выступлений. Это было бы слишком просто. “Но что-то должно произойти, что-то важное!” - подумал Л с неожиданной злостью.  
Он поискал глазами Пенбера - но тот куда-то исчез. “Он выглядел обеспокоенным”, - вспомнил Л, и, с сожалением оставив на столике почти целый торт, отправился на поиски Мисоры.

\- Рэй? Понятия не имею, что его расстроило, - отстраненно сообщила Мисора. - Я сказала ему принести мне выпить - здесь довольно жарко, ты не находишь? - но тут ему кто-то позвонил, и он обо всем забыл. Он всегда был таким - невнимательным к важным деталям и забывчивым. Из-за этого и оказался в этой дыре - и даже не понял этого, представляешь? Я-то давно поняла, что нашему начальству не нужны искатели справедливости...  
\- Держи, - Л сунул Мисоре бесцеремонно отобранный у какой-то дамы бокал с вишенкой и зонтиком, и спросил: - Ты не слышала, с кем он разговаривал? Или о чем?  
Мисора - даже пьяная, разморенная жарой, и погрузившаяся в пучины ностальгии, - оказалась на высоте.  
\- С кем-то из американского консульства. Он говорил, что ничего не знает о счетах, и о том, почему они закрыты.  
\- Ты все это точно слышала?  
\- Я сделала вид, что задремала, и прикорнула у Рэя на плече, - пояснила Мисора, с подозрением изучая коктейльный зонтик, - так что мне было слышно обе стороны. Люблю знать, с кем говорят мои знакомые - особенно, если они пытаются изъясняться недомолвками.  
На последних словах Мисора запнулась, очевидно, забыв, как их надо произносить, и минуту-другую экспериментировала, пробуя самые разнообразные варианты.  
\- Значит, кто-то из консульства - то есть, из начальства Пенбера, - интересовался, почему закрыты какие-то счета... - пробормотал Л.  
\- Да, уверена, что это был кто-то из военных, - сонно подтвердила Мисора. Покосившись на зонтик, она буркнула: - Не доверяю генномодифицированным продуктам, - и выкинула его на пол.  
\- А почему ты решила, что это военные?  
\- Кто еще может так вздрючить Рэя, как не эти придурки?  
Л понятия не имел - и поэтому доверился мнению Мисоры.  
\- Но вообще-то, это позор, - продолжила она, легко перескочив на другую тему. - Я видела, как ты дрался. Ты даже не сопротивлялся! Лежал под этим Матсудой, как... как...  
\- У него был амулет.  
\- И ты до сих пор веришь в эту чушь? Кажется, я тебе давно объяснила насчет суеверий.  
Л подумал о том, стоит ли объяснять Мисоре насчет зацепившихся за футболку проволочных когтей, но сразу же отказался от этой мысли - в своем нынешнем состоянии она могла интерпретировать это, как угодно. И, скорее всего, совсем не лестным для Л образом.  
\- Суеверие, или нет, но амулет сработал, и я проиграл, - сказал он. - Но только в этот раз. Если Миса победит Матсуду - а она победит, я уверен в этом на сто процентов, - то следующий бой будет между Берздеем и Боттомслэш. А потом - между мной и Мелло. А потом...  
\- Потом ты должен будешь побить этого Берздея, и взять из вазы для пунша свой выигрыш, - заключила Мисора.  
\- Вазы для пунша?  
\- Ну, вон та штуковина, на пьедестале, - Мисора махнула рукой в неопределенном направлении. - Сейчас в ней лежат карточки с вашими именами, а потом будут лежать чеки.  
Л оглянулся по сторонам, подошел к даме с еще не початым бокалом шампанского, и, улыбнувшись, выхватил этот бокал у нее из рук. Дама что-то пискнула, но сразу же замолчала - как все, увидевшие улыбку Л.  
\- Вот, держи, - сказал он, вернувшись к Мисоре, и сунув ей бокал. - Ты мне очень, очень помогла.

*******

“Ваза для пунша”, как ее обозвала Мисора, представляла собой широкогорлую серебряную посудину с вычеканенными на боках виноградными листьями и неведомыми науке цветами. Она стояла на накрытом бархатом столике, под присмотром двух вооруженных охранников, и, как подозревал Л, под неусыпным наблюдением видеокамер.  
Но не только - проследив за взглядом сеньора Рувье, Л понял, что тот гипнотизирует своими очками именно вазу, и, прикусив палец, глубоко задумался.  
\- Хочешь разгадать эту загадку?  
Л обернулся.  
За его спиной стоял Бейонд Берздей.  
Это было неправильно, совершенно невозможно - уличная жизнь приучила Л следить за всем, что происходит вокруг, и никто, ни при каких обстоятельствах, не смог бы подобраться к нему незамеченным. Бывало, что внутреннее чувство подсказывало, что приближающийся к нему человек - безопасен, и тогда Л ненадолго расслаблялся. Но даже в этих случаях он всегда ощущал чужое присутствие.  
Берздей оказался слишком хорош в умении подкрадываться - и слишком опасен.  
Л молча смотрел, как он аккуратно выбирал клубнику из маленькой пластиковой коробки, и ждал.  
\- Могу дать подсказку, - сказал, наконец, Бейонд. - Но за нее придется заплатить.  
\- Чего ты хочешь?  
\- Хм... Дай подумать... Может, чтобы ты мне поддался? Нет, это будет скучно. Тогда, может... - Бейонд тщательно обсосал плодоножку, облизал испачканные соком губы, и продолжил: - Может, заставить тебя сделать что-нибудь забавное? Например, подбежать к сеньору Рувье, и на коленях попросить его поставить автограф на свежем номере “Пренсы”? Там, кажется, была его статья о воспитании.  
Он печально покачал головой.  
\- Нет, боюсь, на это ты не пойдешь. Ты слишком гордый. А знаешь, что? - Бейонд с удивленным видом склонил голову набок. - Мне, пожалуй, ничего от тебя не нужно.  
Поковырявшись в коробке с клубникой, Бейонд взял одну из последних ягод... Нет, вдруг понял Л, это и в самом деле была последняя ягода - а то, что он принял за красные шарики клубники, было спрятанными среди листьев и плодоножек глазами Квотер Квин.  
\- Ты бы от меня ничего и не получил бы, - пробормотал он, ссутулившись, и сунув руку в карман - поближе к нагревшемуся от телесного тепла кастету. Не то, чтобы он всерьез опасался нападения - вряд ли Бейонд был так глуп, чтобы рисковать дисквалификацией, - но перестраховка еще никому не повредила.  
К тому же, так он чувствовал себя увереннее.  
\- Я же говорю - слишком ты скучный, - вздохнул Бейонд.  
В воздухе повисло напряженное молчание, готовое взорваться то ли словами, то ли ударами.  
\- Кто-то положит в вазу для призовых чеков нечто очень ценное - более ценное, чем сто тысяч долларов, - вдруг заговорил Л. - Думаю, что легче всего это сделать сеньору Ватари - ведь именно он будет заниматься чеками.  
Собравшись с силами, он повернулся к Берздею спиной. Шел бой между Матсудой и Мисой - и Л почти с облегчением уставился на мелькавшие в воздухе стройные ноги, резко и точно наносившие удары по телу Матсуды.  
\- Лайт был прав, с ней нелегко справиться, - пробормотал он.  
\- Тебе - может быть, - хмыкнул Бейонд. Он подошел ближе, и встал рядом. - Так что ты там говорил про сеньора Ватари?  
Л незаметно ухмыльнулся. Бейонд с успехом напускал на себя равнодушный вид, но ему было любопытно - до смерти любопытно. Л чувствовал себя так, словно у него в руках приманка, которую он дает обнюхать зубастому хищнику.  
\- Да, сеньор Ватари... - задумчиво пробормотал он. - Наверное, самый богатый и важный человек в нашем городе, верно? Он держит в кулаке власти, и дружит с американцами, так что они закрывают глаза на его делишки, и, говорят, у него в джунглях целая армия, круче, чем ФАРК. Он может, не задумываясь, потратить сто тысяч баксов на приз для победителя. Это для него даже не деньги - так, мелочь. Значит, можно предположить, что эта ценная штуковина тоже принадлежит ему. Что же это может быть?  
Л замолчал, но, не дождавшись от Бейонда никакой реакции, продолжил:  
\- Драгоценный камень или украшение могли бы стоить намного больше ста тысяч, и они достаточно невелики, но мне кажется, дело в другом. Вначале в эту вазу бросали одинаковые карточки с именами, позже в нее бросят чек на сто тысяч, и еще несколько поощрительных - на тысячу. И кто заметит, что к этим, одинаковым на вид, чекам прибавилась еще одна бумажка?  
Л покосился на Бейонда, но тот, казалось, был полностью поглощен тем, что происходило в кругу. Бесчисленные подвески и цепочки Мисы раскачивались в такт грохоту барабанов, и с каждым движением наносили Матсуде неглубокие, но болезненные порезы.  
\- Все украшения заточены, как бритвенные лезвия, - чуть ли не с восхищением произнес Бейонд. - И представь, сколько она тренировалась, пока научилась двигаться так, чтобы все это травмировало соперника, но не ее саму!  
\- Я же говорил, с ней нелегко будет справиться.  
Бейонд, наконец-то, повернулся к Л.  
\- Но ведь ты это сделаешь? Ты ее победишь, да? - требовательно спросил он. - Потому что, видишь ли, для моего плана нужен именно ты.  
Наглость Бейонда поражала. До боли сжав в кулаке кастет, Л подавил желание объяснить Берздею, что единственные планы, в которых он принимает участие - его собственные, и что любой, вздумавший использовать его для своих целей, здорово рискует. Вместо этого он невыразительно пробормотал:  
\- Разумеется, я выиграю, - не уточнив, что имеется в виду совсем не Миса.

Бой Берздея с Бэкъярд Боттомслэш протекал на удивление скучно. Казалось, что добившись своего - найдя подходящего соперника, и встроив его в свой план, - Бейонд полностью потерял интерес к самому соревнованию. Л ожидал выдавленных глаз, оторванных рук, содранной кожи, и кто знает, каких еще шокирующих эпизодов, однако Берздей сделал встречу с Боттомслэш быстрой и техничной, больше похожей на учебную тренировку, чем на настоящий бой.  
Зрители, впрочем, разочарованы не были - все понимали, что Берздей бережет силы перед встречей с главным противником, и делали ставки на то, кем окажется этот несчастливец.  
Убедившись в победе Берздея, Л подошел к ближайшей урне, и выудил из нее свежий номер “Пренсы”. На первый взгляд, ничего необычного.  
“Задержаны подозреваемые в покушении на министра путей сообщения...”, “Монако отзывает своего консула...”, “Архиепископ посетил госпиталь св. Варвары...”, “Посол Великобритании выступил с речью...”, “Видный педагог и филантроп, сеньор Рувье, объявил об открытии школ-интернатов в Гватемале и в Панаме, и рассказал о важности просвещения ...”, “Президент США сделал заявление...”, “Ликвидация последствий наводнения в северных провинциях...”, “Взрыв на автостоянке в Сьюдад-де-Рио...”  
Л сложил газету, и сунул ее в задний карман.  
Дела, как он только что узнал, обстояли хуже некуда.  
“Но время еще есть”, - сказал он себе. - “Время есть, и я обставлю Берздея в этой игре. А после этого я смогу делать, что захочу. Если я правильно понял, у меня будет намного больше ста тысяч - и никто не сможет доказать, что все это не мое”.  
Он еще раз мысленно представил, как все должно произойти. Красочный, яростный бой, привлекающий все внимание зрителей - и победитель, подошедший за своим призом. Сеньор Рувье, произносящий речь о будущем нации, или еще какую-нибудь чепуху - и сеньор Ватари, с пафосным видом уступающий ему место рядом с “чашей для пунша”.  
“И вот тут Берздею нужен кто-то вроде меня. Допустим на мгновение, что он победит. Он не станет меня добивать, о нет! Ему нужно, чтобы в подходящий момент я закричал, или попытался опять на него напасть, или еще как-то привлек к себе внимание. И тогда он сможет украсть все, что лежит в вазе”.  
Глянув на часы, Л потянулся, и глянул по сторонам в поисках Мелло.  
Тот уже стоял возле барьера. Увидев Л, он кивнул:  
\- Что, покажем класс?  
“Этим людям нужно зрелище”, - вспомнил Л слова Бейонда. - “Им нравится смотреть на кровь”.  
Хмыкнув, он перепрыгнул через барьер, и, как только Мелло шагнул в круг, ударил его ногой в лицо - с такой силой, что Мелло должен был захлебнуться собственной кровью. Только вот крови почему-то не было.  
Зато была ледяная рука, сжимавшая лодыжку, и пристальный взгляд светлых прозрачных глаз.  
В этот миг Л впервые усомнился в своей грядущей победе.  
Мелло мог здорово его вымотать, и с ним вряд ли удалось бы провести такой беспроблемный бой, какой Бейонд провел с Боттомслэш. Слишком уж он был азартен, и слишком самоуверен.  
“И заслуженно”, - мельком подумал Л, выскальзывая из захвата, и блокируя удар по почкам. Ему удалось на мгновение ошеломить Мелло, обхватив его ногами, и повалив рядом с собой на землю, но тот почти сразу оправился - и обрушил на Л целую серию быстрых ударов.  
Нельзя было сказать, что Л проигрывал - нет, ему даже удалось повредить Мелло правую руку, так, что тот с трудом мог пошевелить пальцами. Но каждый удар отнимал у него силы и энергию, в то время как Мелло, казалось, совершенно не чувствовал усталости. Как заведенный, он снова и снова атаковал Л, совершенно не обращая внимания на собственные раны и ушибы. Казалось, он вообще не чувствует боли - в отличие от Л, который морщился и прикусывал губу при каждом движении. Л знал, что ему нужно вырубить Мелло одним ударом, и как можно быстрее - иначе он сам уже ни на что не будет годиться, - но нанести этот удар ему никак не удавалось.  
И вдруг случилось нечто странное. Мелло вдруг обмяк и замер, словно сила, заставлявшая его двигаться, куда-то исчезла. Тут же воспользовавшись моментом, Л врезал ему по челюсти - и обессилено опустился на песок рядом со своим неподвижным соперником.  
\- Победитель в этой схватке - Л, - как сквозь вату, донесся до него голос распорядителя.

Ниар был в бешенстве.  
Л понял это, едва увидел, как Ниар накручивает на палец волосы - и, проходя мимо, замедлил шаг.  
\- Я победил, - сказал он. - С Мелло было нелегко, но я победил.  
\- Поздравляю, - процедил Ниар, и дернул себя за волосы.  
Поняв, что это все, на что можно рассчитывать, Л направился к свободному креслу, но в этот момент у него на пути встал Мелло.  
Он выглядел таким свежим и отдохнувшим, как будто позади у него не было ни единой схватки.  
Схватив Л за плечо, и проигнорировав его раздраженный взгляд, он прошипел:  
\- Ты смухлевал, и я этого так не оставлю, ясно?  
Одним движением освободившись от хватки, Л поинтересовался:  
\- Ты обвиняешь меня в том, что я применил нечестный прием? Какой именно?  
\- Ты...  
\- Помолчи, Мелло.  
\- Но...  
\- Помолчи. Бой был честным. Придется это признать, - сухо сказал Ниар, и одним движением оттеснил Мелло в сторону.  
Но Л, все еще чувствовавший возбуждение от только что закончившейся схватки, и злость от того, что Мелло неожиданно оказался таким сильным противником - и так же неожиданно проиграл, - не собирался делать вид, будто ничего не произошло.  
\- Мне все-таки хотелось бы узнать, в чем заключалась моя так называемая “нечестность”, - сказал он, отодвигая Ниара, и с вызовом уставившись на Мелло.  
\- Ты подослал Берздея, чтобы он отвлек... - яростно начал тот, но Ниар вдруг толкнул его в сторону, и монотонно пробормотал:  
\- Приношу свои извенения, Л. Мелло слегка погорячился, обвиняя тебя в нечестности. Он слишком огорчен проигрышем, и несет чушь.  
\- Ага, - кивнул Л. - Разумеется. Вероятно, он хотел сказать, будто я подослал Бейонда Берздея - человека, который ни в коей мере не желает мне победы, - чтобы тот тебя отвлек. Конечно, это чепуха. Как тренер, к тому же, скрывающийся во время боя... в душевой комнате, если я не ошибаюсь, может повлиять на победу своего ученика? Абсолютно никак. Если мы допустим это, мы с тем же успехом можем допустить существование кукол вуду или живых мертвецов. Знаете, среди суеверных людей ходят слухи, что можно заставить человека делать что угодно, делая это с его куклой. Еще говорят, что так можно воздействовать на зомби. Но их же не существует, правда?  
\- Да, - насторожено кивнул Ниар. - И я не понимаю, почему мы все это обсуждаем. Твоя победа была честной, я уже признал это...  
\- А, мне просто любопытно, что такого утворил Берздей, - пожал плечами Л. - Наверняка что-то глупое - раз это так разозлило Мелло.  
Ниар поморщился, но все же сказал:  
\- Он зашел в душевую, и сунул мне за шиворот глаза Квин. Это было... неприятно.  
\- Согласен, - пробормотал Л. - Это, вероятно, действительно было очень неприятно. Такие шутки способны выбить из колеи кого угодно.  
“Берздей мне помог. Но зачем?”  
Затем, тут же решил он, что у Бейонда был план - и этот план вступил в завершающую стадию.  
“Надо поговорить с Пенбером”, - внезапно решил Л. - “Может, у него есть новая информация”.

Пенбер пытался уговорить Мисору съесть хоть кусочек пирожка, и никакой информацией делиться не желал.  
\- Понятия не имею, почему всем вдруг стало интересно, сколько у сеньора Ватари денег, - проворчал он. - Тебе-то чего волноваться? Думаешь, что он тебя с призом надует?  
\- Просто интересно, - пробормотал Л, ковыряя ногой песок.  
\- Можешь не беспокоится. На прошлой неделе я видел у него на столе золотые слитки, так что в случае чего, получишь свой выигрыш золотом, - рассмеялся Пенбер.  
Мисора, воспользовавшись тем, что ее оставили в покое, одним глотком допила содержимое своего бокала, и тут же захрапела.  
\- Ходят слухи, что у него на счетах пусто, - забросил удочку Л.  
Пенбер вдруг отложил в сторону пирожок, и посмотрел на Л с возросшим любопытством.  
\- И где это ты слышал?  
\- Так... поговаривают среди людей, - неопределенно ответил Л, не желая пояснять, что слышал он это от Мисоры, а та - от самого Пенбера.  
\- Знаешь.... - Пенбер задумчиво почесал подбородок, посмотрел в небо, и, решившись на что-то, продолжил: - Хочешь хороший совет? Сразу после соревнований возьми Наоми, и увези ее куда-нибудь... подальше. В какую-нибудь деревню.  
\- Зачем? - прямо спросил Л.  
\- Помнишь, что я сказал насчет сеньора Ватари? - нагнувшись прямо к уху Л, прошептал Пенбер.  
\- Что он - сукин сын, но он ваш сукин сын, - припомнил тот.  
\- Боюсь, уже нет. Он больше не нужен, и теперь на него навешают всех собак, все наши ошибки и просчеты, - очень тихо пояснил Пенбер. - Никто ни о чем не подозревает, и я не имею права тебе это говорить - но я вижу, что ты честный парень, и что ты сможешь позаботиться о Наоми. По моим данным, у нас есть еще дней десять. Я буду слишком занят, и я не могу вывезти ее из города, не поставив операцию под угрозу - но ты сможешь. А потом я вас найду, и увезу в Лос-Анджелес. Договорились?  
Л молча кивнул, слишком удивленный, что Пенбер вот так запросто выдал ему военную тайну - но почти сразу же удивление сменилось тревогой.  
Доверчивость Пенбера мог заметить не только он.  
Наверняка его начальство было в курсе всех достоинств и недостатков его характера - и вовсю их использовало.  
“А это значит, что десяти дней у меня нет. День или два, максимум. Вот почему Берздей не боится, что его будут искать - он тоже вычислил, что готовится вторжение, и думает, что ему удастся затеряться”.

***  
“Пора”, - сказал кто-то внутри Л, и лишь через секунду он понял, что это была его собственная мысль. Бейонд уже ухмылялся ему с противоположного конца круга. Он пригнулся к земле, чуть ли не распластавшись по ней, как хищник перед прыжком, и казалось, что за его спиной мелькает тень подергивающегося от возбуждения хвоста.  
Больше ждать было нельзя.  
Л бросился на Бейонда, постаравшись вложить в первый удар всю силу, и удивился, когда тот даже не попытался увернуться. Вместо того, чтобы скользнуть в сторону, как ожидал Л, или пригнуться, он принял удар всем телом, пошатнулся, когда пятка врезалась ему в плечо, и зашипел. От боли - понял Л, увидев, как побледнели губы Бейонда.  
Но почти в ту же самую секунду боль пронзила его собственную ногу, и песок испачкался кровью.  
Стараясь не наступать на пятку, Л откатился в сторону. Бейонд прыгнул за ним вслед - однако ушибленное плечо сковывало его движения, и Л сумел выиграть несколько мгновений. Он потратил их на то, чтобы вытащить из пятки обломок швейной иглы - к счастью, вонзившийся лишь наполовину, - и принять защитную стойку.  
То, что Бейонд вынудил Л перейти от нападения к защите, злило, но делать было нечего. Бейонд двигался слишком быстро, его атаки были слишком яростными и стремительными, и защищаться от них было все равно, что защищаться от накатившей на берег волны. Как ни старайся - все равно она собьет тебя с ног, и окатит с ног до головы соленой водой.  
Сделав сальто, Бейонд разразился целой серией ударов, заставивших Л рухнуть на взрыхленный песок.  
\- Похоже, я ошибся, - пробормотал он, схватив Л за волосы, и потянув на себя, - ни хрена ты не стоишь. Ты даже не можешь продержаться столько, сколько мне нужно.  
\- Столько, чтобы ты смог спереть записку с кодом?  
\- То, что ты об этом знаешь, еще не означает, что ты сможешь мне помешать, - прошептал Бейонд прямо в лицо Л. - Или украсть код для себя.  
\- А толку? Если его поменяют... - выдохнул Л.  
Бейонд любил поговорить - и это было здорово. Это было замечательно, потому что давало Л возможность перевести дух, и собраться с силами.  
И еще - это была возможность выяснить то, что вряд ли удастся узнать другим способом. Мертвым зачастую рассказывают о том, о чем ни за что не рассказали бы живым - а Л уже слишком близко подошел к границе между жизнью и смертью.  
Словно подтверждая это, Бейонд навалился сверху, зажав Л горло, и быстро, сбивчиво зашептал:  
\- Ты думаешь, это код от сейфа? Ты меня действительно разочаровал. Я-то думал, что ты хотя бы это сообразишь. Пожалуй, пора с тобой кончать...  
Он резко ударил Л в солнечное сплетение, так, что тот хрипло закашлялся, и еще сильнее нажал локтем на горло.  
\- Откуда мне знать, если я не видел записки? - умудрился выдавить Л. - Если не сейф, тогда -что?..  
Он попытался ударить Бейонда в живот, промахнулся - но зато Бейонд, отпрянув, дал ему возможность вдохнуть.  
\- Вот именно, что?..  
Удар, еще удар - Бейонд уклонялся с текучей, дразнящей грацией, заставлявшей его выглядеть обманчиво-игривым.  
\- Код от сейфа, номер счета - то, что первым приходит в голову. Значит, это неверно, - вслух подумал Л.  
Удар, за ним - еще один.  
На этот раз ему удалось зацепить Бейонда, и он мысленно поздравил себя, когда тот зашипел от боли.  
\- Ватари знает, что ему конец, но он не хочет отдавать свои деньги... и он знает, что банковские сейфы ненадежны...  
Удар, блок, удар - и бешеный восторг, когда Бейонд, не успев уклониться, упал на спину.  
“Банковские сейфы ненадежны - потому что банками владеют люди, а к ним хозяева Пенбера всегда подберут ключи”, - подумал Л, переходя к контратаке,- “Но на этом побережье до сих пор ходят легенды о зарытых пиратами кладах...”  
Он вспомнил слова Пенбера о скупке золота, и улыбнулся.  
Скалы и ущелья - куда более надежное хранилище, чем любой банк. Скалам нельзя пообещать портфель министра финансов при будущем правительстве. А золотые слитки никогда не превратятся в никчемные бумажки.  
\- Цифры в записке - это широта и долгота, - выдохнул он, запрыгивая Бейонду на спину. Выкрутив ему руку, он прижал его к земле - и услышал, как гул барабанов грозовым раскатом прокатился по небу.  
Он ожидал, что Бейонд подтвердит его догадку - или с хохотом опровергнет, - но тот вывернулся, рискуя сломать себе руку, и уставился на Л широко раскрытыми глазами. Зубы Бейонда скалились в невеселой ухмылке, и было в них что-то неправильное, что-то жуткое... Что именно - Л понял только тогда, когда ему в лицо полетели осколки выплюнутых Бейондом лезвий. В последнюю секунду он успел отвернуться, и этим, вероятно, спас свои глаза. Пара осколков оцарапала его щеку, но это были пустяки по сравнению с ударом, отшвырнувшим Л на несколько шагов, и впечатавшим в пошатнувшийся барьер.  
Захлебнувшись пыльным воздухом, Л сполз на землю. Он попытался выставить блок, чтобы защититься от следующего, наверняка - еще более опасного удара, но Бейонд даже не посмотрел в его сторону. Под нарастающий грохот барабанов он побежал к местам для гостей.  
“Что он делает? Он что - совсем идиот, раз пытается украсть записку сейчас, когда на него все смотрят? Ему же и шагу не дадут сделать - пристрелят, как собаку”, - вяло подумал Л, собираясь с силами для того, чтобы продолжить бой.  
Ну, или хотя бы подняться на ноги.  
Впрочем, он все же успел заметить, что никто - ни сеньор Ватари, ни гориллоподобные охранники, ни зрители, - не смотрели на Бейонда.  
“Наверное, это потому, что начинается ливень”, - решил Л, с трудом сфокусировав взгляд на выбежавшей прямо в круг женщине - придерживая широкополую шляпу, она что-то кричала, задрав белое лицо к грохочущему небу.  
Л потряс головой, пытаясь вернуть ясность мыслей, и сообразить, что не так с надвигающимися со стороны океана тучами и почему они имеют крестообразную форму, - но в следующую секунду земля под ним качнулась, как криво повешеный гамак, и глаза запорошило песком. Уцепившись за барьер, он смог приподняться - но только для того, чтобы увидеть, как на месте почетной ложи вдруг забил фонтан из огня и взрыхленной земли, и Бейонд, взмахнув руками, взлетел в синее, безоблачное небо. Он пролетел над кругом, над бегущими в панике зрителями, над рушащимися опорами и дымящимися воронками - и исчез в языках пламени, охвативших ближайшее здание.  
И сразу после этого наступила тьма.

***  
\- Эй, двигаться можешь?  
Почувствовав бесцеремонный толчок под ребра, Л пошевелился, и открыл глаза. Перед ним стоял Мелло - как всегда, свежий, одетый с продуманной небрежностью, и пахнущий дорогим одеколоном, перебивающим даже запах гари.  
\- Вставай, - сказал он, опершись на обломок железной трубы, как на трость, - ты единственный, кого я смог откопать. Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
\- Я жив? - спросил, приходя в себя, Л.  
\- Ясное дело, все мы живы, - нетерпеливо буркнул Мелло.  
Присмотревшись к нему, Л пробормотал:  
\- Это прозвучало бы убедительнее, если бы у тебя в груди не торчал штырь из ограды.  
\- И тебе обязательно было намекать, что у меня беспорядок в одежде? - недовольно поинтересовался Мелло, и тут же пояснил: - Я не могу его вытащить. Нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь дернул его сзади - иначе никак. Да, в общем, он мне не особо мешает.  
Л осторожно поднялся на ноги, постоял секунду, перебарывая головокружение, и оглядел мешанину из рухнувших балок, досок, перекрученной и закопченной арматуры.  
\- Что произошло... - начал он, но тут же прикусил губу, и мотнул головой. - Я вспомнил. То есть... я понял. Они начали раньше, чем я думал.  
\- Кажется, ты знаешь об этом больше, чем я, - хмыкнул Мелло. - Все, что мне известно - это то, что я стоял на галерее и пытался объяснить этому придурку Ниару, что он не виноват в моем проигрыше, и вдруг - ба-бах! Нас бомбят.  
Он выжидающе посмотрел на Л, и тот со вздохом пояснил:  
\- Сеньор Ватари перестал быть полезным, и с ним решили покончить. Я догадался об этом, поговорив с... с приятелем одной моей знакомой. Но я был уверен, что у нас есть в запасе еще день или два, не меньше. Я не знал, что сеньор Ватари мешает настолько сильно.  
“И я не знал, что хозяева Пенбера настолько сильно боялись упустить деньги Ватари, что решились пожертвововать своими сотрудниками”, - подумал он. - “Впрочем... пожертвовали они разве что Пенбером, а его давно списало со счетов - хоть он об этом и не догадывался”.  
Он перевел взгляд на оставшуюся на месте взрыва воронку. Сеньор Ватари сумел все-таки обмануть своих бывших “друзей”. Правда, ни ему самому, ни сеньору Рувье это не особенно помогло.  
Л вдруг почувствовал странное веселье. В этом соревновании не оказалось выигравших. Никто - ни сеньор Ватари, ни сеньор Рувье, ни далекие хозяева Пенбера, ни Бейонд, ни сам Л, - не получил свой выигрыш. Чек на сто тысяч сгорел, и точно так же сгорела бумажка с расположением клада. Банковские счета Ватари пусты, как счета самого бедного из бедняков, и никто никогда не узнает, где он спрятал золото.  
“Впрочем, нет”, - подумал Л, вспомнив, как летел над дымящейся воронкой подброшенный взрывной волной Бейонд, - “Кое-что я все-таки выиграл. Я жив”.  
Пробираясь вслед за Мелло по разрушенному стадиону, он повторял себе эти два слова - как будто они могли перевесить все потери. Может, и на самом деле могли. Во всяком случае, к тому моменту, когда они подошли к завалу, под которым лежал Ниар, Л уже избавился от охватившей его в первые минуты растерянности.  
\- Это здесь, - сказал Мелло, махнув импровизированным ломом на кучу щебня, закопченых кирпичей и кусков арматуры.  
\- Ты уверен, что он жив?  
Мелло одарил его мрачным взглядом.  
\- Я такие вещи очень хорошо чувствую. Когда умираешь, начинаешь лучше понимать, кто живой, а кто - нет, - буркнул он.  
Поколебавшись, Л все-таки решился спросить:  
\- А как насчет Мисоры? Ты не знаешь...  
\- Вроде, жива, - пожал плечами Мелло. - Но я незнакомых не очень-то хорошо чувствую. Могу и ошибиться. Еще что-нибудь интересует?  
“Да”, - хотел сказать Л, но вместо этого присел на корточки, и принялся отбрасывать в сторону обломки кирпичей.  
Ему на шею упала холодная капля, потом - еще одна, и, когда он поднял голову к небу, то увидел, что оно затянуто тучами.  
Откуда-то издалека донесся частый треск выстрелов, визг тормозов и крики.  
“Надо поторопиться. Еще четверть часа - и на стадионе будет полно военных. А тогда... черт его знает, как оно все обернется”.  
Обернувшись к Мелло, он спросил:  
\- Что ты собираешься делать дальше?  
Мелло пожал плечами.  
\- Откопаю Ниара. Потом... ну, найдем, наверное, что делать. Жаль, что приз уплыл. Хотя... - скривившись, он пососав оцарапанный гвоздем палец. - Хотя не так уж жаль. Я бы выиграл - если бы не ты и не этот псих, Берздей. А с вами он бы мне по-любому не достался бы. Так что все к лучшему. Спорю, если тут порыться, можно найти какие-нибудь побрякушки.  
\- Ты меня почти победил, - признал Л.  
\- Почти - не считается. Я выигрывал только за счет выносливости, - помрачнел Мелло. - И даже если бы Берздей не отвлек Ниара...  
Он махнул рукой, и опять взялся за обломок трубы. Л заметил, что за прошедший десяток минут Мелло здорово изменился - и дело было не в осевшей на его рубашке копоти, не в спутавшихся волосах, и не в спекшейся крови, перепачкавшей торчащий из его груди металлический штырь.  
Сейчас Мелло выглядел настоящим мертвецом - пока еще свежим и хорошо сохранившимся, но Л догадывался, что это ненадолго. Он вспомнил, что произошло с Мелло, когда Бейонд отвлек Ниара от боя - и передернулся.  
“Но я-то пока живой”, - напомнил он себе. - “И я ни в ком не нуждаюсь, чтобы поддерживать жизнь”.  
Л принялся яростно отбрасывать в сторону доски, кирпичи и другие вещи, о происхождении которых лучше было не задумываться. Рядом слышалось равномерное постукивание лома - но сейчас Л не особенно хотелось смотреть в сторону Мелло.  
Он не был уверен, что ему понравится увиденное.  
\- Там что-то лежит, - сказал он, заглянув под завал. - Сможешь подержать доски, пока я его вытащу?  
\- Как два пальца обоссать, - сообщил Мелло, сунув трубу под перекосившуюся плиту, и навалившись всем телом на свободный конец.  
Царапая плечи торчащими из арматуры прутьями, Л прополз под доской - до тех пор, пока ему в лоб не уперся грязный белый кроссовок с развязанными шнурками.  
\- Я нашел его, - крикнул Л, хватая Ниара за ногу.  
\- Тащи сюда.  
Ниар глухо застонал и попытался лягнуть Л в лицо, но его движения были слишком слабыми и вялыми.  
\- Живой, - констатировал тот, вытаскивая Ниара из-под досок.  
\- А я что говорил?  
Мелло присел на корточки, заправил за уши сбившиеся в сальные сосульки волосы, и пару раз хлопнул Ниара по щекам.  
\- Я пока гляну, что вокруг творится, - пробормотал Л, отворачиваясь в сторону. Ему опять захотелось спросить, знает ли Мелло, кто еще выжил, но вместо этого он сказал: - Лучше бы нам убраться отсюда поскорее...  
\- У тебя есть предложение?  
\- У меня есть адрес. Ну... не адрес, имя, - уточнил Л. - Новое имя Рода Росса. Знаешь такого? Хочешь, навестим его?  
“У меня нет никаких связей, чтобы начать игру - но это дело поправимое”, - сказал он себе, глядя в вспыхнувшие жаждой мести глаза Мелло. - “Я верну себе свой выигрыш - так, или иначе”.

***  
Потрепанный джип, выбранный за то, что его бак был полон бензина, подпрыгивал на ухабах размытой грунтовой дороги. Начавшийся дождь заливал ветровое стекло, смывая с него разводы грязи и копоти, и серой стеной отгораживал оставшийся позади город.  
\- Как только приедем в Лос-Анджелес, сведешь меня с нужными людьми, - сказал Л, рассматривая сложенные в косметичку кольца, серьги и запонки - всю небольшую добычу, второпях подобранную на стадионе. - У меня есть пара идей, как нам... увеличить наши оборотные средства. А потом мы навестим Росса.  
\- Почему не сразу? - недовольно возразил Мелло, и, чертыхнувшись, объехал вдруг возникшую на пути промоину.  
\- Да потому, что Росс наверняка ушел в новую жизнь не пустым, - пояснил Л. - Но забрать его деньги с наскока вряд ли удастся. Нет, нужно все спланировать... Стой!  
Мелло затормозил так резко, что Л едва не прокусил себе язык, а Ниар, перебиравший на заднем сидении содержимое своей сумки, зашипел, и схватился за ушибленный лоб.  
\- Что за...  
\- Погоди, - перебил Л, и, распахнув дверь, высунулся под дождь.  
Берздей шел по краю дороги, ловя ртом падающий с неба дождь, и не обращая внимания на налипшую на кроссовки грязь. Обгоревшая челка короткими прядями прилипла к его лбу, на руке виднелась глубокая, покрытая засохшей кровью, царапина, а под глазом наливался чернотой синяк.  
\- Эй, тебя подвезти? - крикнул Л.  
Бейонд медленно повернул голову, покачал головой - и, шагнув в сторону, исчез среди деревьев.  
\- Кто там? - поинтересовался Мелло.  
\- Берздей. Ты что, не видел - он же чуть не перед нами шел?  
\- Я никого не видел. А ты, Ниар? - обернулся Мелло.  
\- Дорога пуста, - подтвердил Ниар. - Тебе что-то привиделось.  
Л опять выглянул наружу. На мгновение ему показалось, что между деревьев мелькнула чья-то тень - но в следующую секунду все скрылось за пеленой дождя.


End file.
